Asia's Choice
by ali10
Summary: [companion POV] When Asia goes to find her chosen she finds something more than she expects. With magic, fighting, and love this story has it all! please r&r :)... COMPLETE! check out the sequal Cymon too! :0D
1. A Choice

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

I plodded tiredly after the caravan. It had been days since I last got true rest or food. Sure I could graze as I went, but large equine shaped animals need more than a mouthful of grass every now an then to keep up a steady canter.

I was searching for someone, someone important, I remembered that much. It had been getting harder for me to remember anything though. My chosen, that's who I had to find … her name was, um, Asia? No I realized; that was my name. I should remember my chosen's name. Should and do are so very different though. After thinking for a moment I come up with that name, Elsa. Such a pretty name, and it belongs to my chosen. 

I like being able to think that. My chosen, I am late choosing, I know companions close to half my age already with a chosen. I heard some of the older companions talking about it. I used to wonder if anyone had simply never chosen before, I couldn't think of any off the top of my head, but I never cared for history, and happening before has never been a prerequisite for problems.

As I thought this I realized I had wandered in among the wagons that made up the caravan. Elsa was here. I had been chasing that caravan for close to two weeks. My poor dress tack was ruined, beyond repair I thought, and I looked to be an unidentifiable shade of gray-brown beneath my layer of muck and dust. My normally flowing mane and tail had gone from silky white to a dirty yellow snarled mat. None of that mattered because I finally had found my Chosen.

I had lost the name again, I knew that my chosen's name was something to never forget, but it had just flown from my mind. I realized I felt sick, really sick. My chosen could help me soon though, until then nothing else mattered. I had to hunt down that name again.

:_Elsa!:_ I cried gleefully upon gleaning it from the thoughts in my head :_I'm going to find you, Elsa…_: I hadn't meant to broadcast that but there is was for all the world to hear.

:_Go away! I don't want you to find me.:_ came the bitter angry reply. I wondered who the smooth mature voice came from, it had the mature quality of an adult, yet the accent and words spoke of late childhood.

I was too tired to respond; besides the voice was unimportant, I had to find my chosen. I was getting closer, I could feel it. 

I shuffled past a wagon and there she was, older than I had thought, but still my chosen, I knew it the moment I saw her leading a pack mule. She was wearing bright pink and blue and I simply couldn't hang back anymore.

:_Chosen:_ I cried happily :_My chosen, Elsa!:_

:_I can't hear you,: _the sophisticated voice that had greeted my earlier call responded, with a hint of fear :_Go away and leave me be! Get out of my mind! I don't have magic_:

Obviously my chosen had been trained; she spoke as well as any aged herald I had heard already. So why was she denying that had mind-magic. Why would she deny me, okay so maybe I hadn't exactly introduced myself in the most conventional manner, but I wasn't feeling well, surely my chosen could understand that?

:_But, I choose you; I can't leave you, Elsa, look at me:_

I gave her my best puppy eye, quite a sight on something roughly the size and shape of a horse. The comical effect was wasted on her though; she didn't even glance at me. Instead she buried her face in the mule's neck. I was the only equine I wanted her that close to! There was something wrong here.

There was a simple remedy for that; I thrust my nose into her face, nuzzling her gently.

:_Trust me, I love you:_

:_Liar:_ Elsa replied firmly :_Who are you?:_

:_I am your companion …:_ suddenly I drew a blank where my name should be, after a moment's panic it came to me though, :_Asia. I want to help you:_

:_Prove it:_

Something was wrong I realized. My chosen should not be fighting with me, she shouldn't mistrust me. Weren't chosen glad to have a companion? Didn't children dream of hearing they had been chosen by a white companion?

:_I am a companion, get on my back and I will prove it:_ definitely something wrong. 

:_You aren't even white:_

:_Mud:_ I sighed, my chosen would probably clean me once we got to Haven.

:_I will let you prove yourself, but I cannot be your chosen, I shouldn't even be talking to you_: my chosen was suspicious, but she climbed onto my back easily.

Something wrong, I thought, something really wrong. I repeated that to myself over and over until it sounded through my mind like a song :_something, something, something wrong, not quite right, something wrong:_ I sang it gently, not knowing I was letting her hear it.

I ran. Everything would be fine once I reached Haven. It was only a few marks ride away; I could arrive by nightfall if I hurried.

:_Something wrong…:_ I continued to sing gleefully, I knew I had to remember that. Remember something … my chosen's name, Elsa, my name is Asia :_something wrong!_:

:_Be quiet_: a dry angry voice growled at me. Quiet? I didn't even realize I was talking. I ran as fast as I could, because something was wrong I remembered, Haven would fix it.

:_Thank you_: the dry voice chimed in my head. Thank me for what? I wasn't signing anymore. My song! I had forgotten it, how did it go? I couldn't remember.

I slowed down to try and figure out the words, but then I knew that I wouldn't make it to Haven if I walked.

:_Run legs!:_ I ordered them, silly legs, they should remember to run. Remember … I wanted to remember my song. :_Run legs: _I reminded them, I wish someone would remind me of my song. I decided to sing a new song :_Run legs run, run legs run:_ I started belting out happily.

:_Quiet:_ the dry voice shushed me.

:_Chosen?: _when did I get a chosen? That wasn't right, I should remember that; something was wrong … that was it! My song :_Something, something, something, wrong!: _I practically screeched the words triumphantly, I decided to throw in a verse from my other song, I should keep reminding my legs or else they might forget to run.

I was tired, so tired. My head was so fuzzy I couldn't tell up from down. I could too! I argued to myself. Down is grass, up is sky. I looked ahead to see if I was right.

Gray grass, grey sky… they are touching. Wrong! I belted out another chorus of my song. Grass is green, the sky is blue. I looked up, the sky was turning dark grey, it was wrong all wrong.

:_It's the city wall, the grass is still green dummy:_ the nasty voice corrected me. So the city was trying to trick me! Definitely something wrong. I reminded my legs to keep running.

Two guards at the gate they look at me for a minute. Maybe they want to stop me?

:_Something is wrong!: _I shout my song at them, to prove that I can.

:_Shush: _nasty voice urges me. I ignore it, but I switch to reminding my legs to run. They seem to be slowing down. I am still running! But my legs aren't; they are slowing down.

Legs should do as they are told! I hear other companions on the edge of my mind, they will like my song :_something wrong…:_ I sing at the top of my voice. I hear alarmed responses. Maybe they can't hear me properly, I sing louder. I am only trotting now :_keep going legs, we are almost home … almost safe:_

I realize I can't see anything, it isn't that dark … my eyes are closed. Silly me, silly Asia, open eyes, I order them. Grudgingly they obey me. I see … blurbs of white coming toward me.

Companions. I have a companion, Trevino, he rescued me from … from what? Drowning, no he drowned me. Not with water, drowning in love, and blue eyes. It must be him coming to help me now … good Trevi will like my song. He likes all my songs. 

:_Trevi:_ I call weakly, but I only hear the dry voice in reply.

:_They want to know what happened to you Mud-face:_

I was too tired to tell her my name … what was my name? Oh, well it hardly mattered. 

:_We are in Haven, Elsa:_ Elsa is my chosen, I remembered bleakly, but I am Trevi's chosen, how can I have a chosen. No, Trevi is dead, he died a long time ago … we both died.

:_Trevi? Who's there?:_ I called still not sure who I was.

:_Hush, Asia, we are here to help:_ a soft familiar voice told me. It had the tones of a shout, but it was so soft I scarcely heard it.

:_Can you remember my song?: _I asked frantically just before I realized my mind felt fuzzy. Fuzzy like fur, I giggled at the thought of fur growing inside my head.

:_Who is on you back?:_ the soft shout asked me firmly.

:_My chosen_: I responded happily, happy that I finally had a chosen and happy that I had remembered that she was my chosen. I realized the white blurbs were surrounding me now. Like clouds … maybe grass was up and the sky was down, or maybe I was flying. That was when I fell, plummeted really, to the ground. The last thing I saw was my pink blobby chosen running away from me and being caught by one of the clouds.

When I came to I was lying on a wagon with the cloud shapes surrounding me. One of the little clouds was talking to a tall dark blob. I rolled my eyes to look for my little pink blob. She was sitting on one of the clouds, safe. Reassured I fell back asleep. The wagon rumbled gently under me, lulling me and I slept until we stopped. I opened my eyes enough to see a stable. I wondered briefly how they had loaded me onto the wagon unconscious, and how they intended to unload me. I decided would rather not know. I tried to stand up, but my silly legs still weren't listening, and I was tired. There was only one thing for it, I would fall back asleep.

The next time I awoke there were only two clouds and my now gray-clad blurb with me. The big cloud nuzzled me.

:_Asia, what happened to you dear?:_ the shouting-soft voice from before spoke gently to me.

:_ I found my chosen:_ I said triumphantly :_she was with a traveling caravan and I had to track them down first, it took me two weeks to catch them traveling back and forth and all, but I found her:_

:_Elsa told us you found her,_ _frightened her half-to-death and then forced her to come to Haven with you. You have been in and out of consciousness for days, and your fever only broke this morning, how did you let yourself get so rundown?:_

:I found my chosen … she is safe?: alarm filled me, I couldn't feel her, where was Elsa?

:_I'm fine, and I'm right here:_ my chosen told me, sounding amused at me distress, but still angry and scared.

:_I followed them with barely any rest or food for weeks … I guess I should have paced myself, but I was so excited! I didn't think I would ever choose, Tally:_ I used the big cloud's name because I had finally remembered it, but she wasn't a cloud, she was a companion, my eyes were finally focusing properly. That left my legs, I decided to wait until my friend and her chosen left to test them; it would be decidedly embarrassing to fall on my face in front of Tally.

:_You had us all worried sick. You came in here screaming about something wrong:_ I gently interjected a few verses of my little song.

:_If I hear that song again I'll brain you!: _my chosen growled at me.

:_Sorry_: I replied. Briefly I wondered why my chosen was being so mean, but it didn't matter because at last I had one.

:_If you are feeling better Asia I will leave you to your chosen, I'm sure she will tend to you, there's a nice warm mash in your feeder too:_ Tally informed me as she and her chosen, Fred, left Elsa and me alone.

:_You are in desperate need of a bath:_ Elsa informed me rudely. I got the impression of my chosen being forced to sit next to a latrine, for days.

:_If you'll scrub my back I'll gladly take one … right after I eat:_

:_Bath first food later: _She insisted. Obediently I acquiesced, if I smelled as bad as she had implied I would be better off to bathe before eating anyway.

I struggled to my feet. My silly legs still weren't quite doing what I told them to yet. Once I managed to stand Elsa haltered me and led me toward the river as if I were some common pack animal. I might have fought her about that, but my legs hurt badly and I was just glad to be back in Companion's Field with my chosen. Besides which, I really couldn't take much more of Elsa's dry mind voice.

My bath wasn't as long as I might have hoped, but when I clamored out of the river I caught a glimpse of my reflection and found that though I wasn't my most glistening snowy white I was at least clean.

:_I knew companions were supposed to be white:_ my chosen grumbled to me, sounding decidedly upset.

:_I told you it was mud. I know the way to the stable chosen:_ I added the last because she was yanking on my halter as if I were one of her old pack mules. Me! A companion reduced to being led like such a lowly beast of burden. I sighed and followed her as it became apparent she had no intention of responding to me.

I ate in silence, wishing my chosen would say just one nice thing to me, then I knew everything would feel better, lacking that my mash tasted very good and I had enough hay to last at least a few hours.

:_They told me about being a herald … the night you brought me here. They said I have to be one: _Elsa whispered into my mind, coldly :_I have to be a herald because of you!: _she mentally screeched at me :_I don't want to be a herald, I hate you!:_

So much for saying something nice, the worst part was though, she absolutely meant it.

:_Chosen:_ I begged, which did me no good :_What's wrong, I … I want to help you:_

:_You can't!: _Elsa's controlled, mature mind voice sounded like that of a child, just learning to use it.

:_Tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help:_

:Will you let me go?:

:I … I can't:

:I thought you said you loved me:

:I do!: how could she doubt that? The same way she could hate me I supposed :_If you tell me and I cannot help you within a month I will help you get away and I will never speak to you again, if that is your wish: _I agreed reluctantly; if it would have made her happy I would have lit my tail on fire … but I didn't see any need to point that out to her with the amount of anger and fear and even hate that her mental voice throbbed with.

:_You promise?:_

:Yes:

:Good … What should I tell you then?:

:Start with why you tried to deny you could hear me:

:I am not supposed to use my mind-magic:

:Why not?:

:Because the clan forbids girls to use it, and because they will kill me if they find out I did:

:The clan:

:My family, the people you took me from. We are travelers, there are no more that fifteen of us. My father left when he married my mother and we lived on a farm, I had two older brothers:

:Had?:

:The clan doesn't give up its own, they were searching for us and when they found us they killed my brothers and my mother. Father had magic, they wanted him back, it is easier to bargain, steal, and generally avoid prolonged contact with other human beings when those you deal with are considered crazy, by themselves or others:

:They use mind magic to make people think they are insane?: I would have laughed if my chosen hadn't been so dead serious. Her mind voice had lost some of its edge, the hate had waned and some of the fear with it, but anger still punctuated her every thought.

:_Yes:_

:How did they end up finding you then chosen?:

:I led them to us: Elsa said icily.

:_Led them? Why?:_

:I heard them calling out one day, to anyone who could hear them … Father had taught my eldest brother and I how to use our mind-magic as soon as he realized we had any. I just talked to them, told them about me, my family, and my home. It took them maybe three months to catch us:

:What happened when they found you?: I felt her fear returning full-force.

:_They killed everyone but me and my father and then told him that he was to return to his work as a mind-mage else I would die as well. They told me that if I were to use my mind-magic at all they would kill both of us:_

:Will your father be safe now then?:

:No, they probably killed him already:

:Is that why you didn't want to come with me? Or even talk to me?:

:Yes: Elsa responded calmly, but her voice was teetering on the edge of hysteria.

:_Chosen … :_ I filled the word with as much love as would fit :_Look at me:_

Elsa surprised me by actually looking. I decided that would be as good a time as any to redo my introduction, properly, there are reasons for old customs and unoriginal phrases I reasoned :_I am Asia, and I choose you: _I locked my eyes onto hers sending love and acceptance to my chosen. For a moment I feared she would bolt, but she looked back at me.

:_I am Elsa, and I accept you:_ Elsa returned. It was the first nice thing that she had said to me, and it was the first time I heard her mind-voice with anything other than anger, hatred and fear, it was a musical voice. I could have run three laps around the planet and still had energy left over at that simple phrase.

:_You will be my herald then?:_

:As I understand it there isn't any choice, but … no one has ever sat still long enough to hear me out before. No one understands what it's like suddenly not being able to talk like this:

:Most people can't understand Chosen: I offered in consolation. She nodded, and I walked over to her and rubbed my nose against her affectionately. She hugged my neck, crying into my white fur. I let her cry herself out ignoring my legs' protests at the slight extra weight.

:_I am worried about my father:_ Elsa said at last, her mind held concern as well as love, the first for her father and the second for me.

:_Did you tell the heralds who spoke to you about him?:_

:I didn't have a chance they were so busy yelling at me about how badly I had treated you … I thought you had told them it was my fault you were sick:

:I would never do that Elsa!:

:I know that now:

:I will tell Tally to tell Fred … the others will send someone to fetch your father home safe:

:You think so?:

:Of course Elsa, we can't go ourselves, you have classes and I am not fully recovered but they will send someone:

:I believe you Asia:

:Good: I reply happily. I quickly passed my message about Elsa's father to Tally, who verifies it with me before passing it along.

:_There is a herald who just got back from a circuit at the healer's collegium with a patient for the healers. The man had been left for dead near where you found Elsa. He is being seen to by a healer right now. He's going to live, but he will be on bed rest for quite some time: _Tally informed me a few minutes later.

:_Thank you Tally:_

:No problem Asia, I hope your Elsa doesn't take the news too hard:

:If he is even the right guy:

:Of course, I'll come visit you later, okay? You should stay close to the stable you know, get your rest and all:

:Yes, Mother!: I teased. I was rewarded by a mental chuckle from my friend. I turned my attention to my chosen.

:_Did they send someone?:_ She asked eagerly.

:_They think he may have been found … if so he is with the healers right now. If the man Tally told me about is your father then you have nothing to worry about, he will be fine:_

:Can I go see him?:

:Of course, in fact I was about to suggest that you go. I will be fine without you for an hour or so:

:Are you sure?: Elsa shot me a worried query.

:_Yes:_ I replied good-naturedly :_go ahead:_

Without further comment Elsa left me and I decided to take a nap until her return.

My nap was cut short moments later by my chosen's gleeful cry, the man had in fact been her father and he was doing remarkably well for a man who had been nearly dead that very morning. His wounds had been largely superficial, blood loss would have killed him if he hadn't been found, but he had and everything was okay.

That reminded me of my song, I simply couldn't resist the temptation _:Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong, nothing, nothing, nothing's wrong: _I belted out my little song with those few minor lyrical changes. Elsa gave me a hearty mental laugh and joined in. 

We had years of training and enough problems for any herald and companion ahead, but for that moment nothing truly was wrong.

A/N this story was thought up while the author was arranging seed potatoes to be cut... staring at a conveyer belt full of mucky brown orbs for hours on end is one sure cure for writers block … its amazing what a mind can do when its forced to do nothing. Try working harvest or planting on potato farm if you don't get it.


	2. Foresight?

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

            A/N Special thank to my reviewers … I will take this moment to announce that they are all my new best friends (at least onlineJ).  I love reviews!  Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

            Elsa's father had been released by the healers two days previously.  He was living in Haven.  With his recovery Elsa was left entirely to me and her classes.  To my vast disappointment she was required to devote more time to the latter then to the former.  Still, we had grown much closer over the past few weeks.

            Then again, our relationship had started with hatred, so there wasn't much it could do but get better.  Elsa left her last class a few minutes ago, she said she would meet me in the stables, so I have been waiting for close to a quarter of a candle mark.  She should have been here by now.  I decided to see what was happening.

            :_Elsa?: I asked tentatively, my chosen still jumps at any mind voice sometimes._

            :_Sorry __Asia_, I will be there soon, Calvin had a question about our history class: _Elsa said without a hint of her normal trepidation, good, I thought, she is gaining confidence._

            :_Calvin?: I comment slyly, she hasn't told me anything about that particular year-mate yet._

            :_Stop it __Asia_!  Calvin is just in my class.  We're just friends:_  Elsa sent firmly._

            :_Of course chosen:  I agreed with amusement, wink, wink, nod, nod; okay maybe I wasn't that convincing, but I was just glad that Elsa was making friends and didn't jump and squeak when I spoke to her anymore._

            :_How is your back feeling __Asia__?:  Elsa asked innocently, a low blow.  I suffered hours of scrubbing to fully remove that muck, which I had acquired for her!  At least my skin had finally gotten over feeling raw and I no longer matched my chosen's trainee grays.  It had been decidedly unpleasant to be the only companion in the field who wasn't white._

            :_It's been better: I responded :__and good news, your friend is invited to my pity party, if he will bring me some sugar cubes:_

            :_I'll forward that invitation: Elsa told me with a laugh._

            :_So is this Calvin a herald trainee?:_

_            :Yes, his companion is Stella:_

_            :Stella?  Last I saw her she was a foal:_

            Elsa sent me a mental shrug :_Calvin told me Stella is his companion, take it up with them if you don't believe me:_

_            :I believe you chosen … it just seems odd to me:_

_            :Well, you will be pleased to know that you will be having two guests at your pity party after all, and we do have sugar for you:_

_            :Have I mentioned how much I like Calvin?:_

_            :No:_

_            :Well I like him, but not as much as you … and sugar:_

Elsa laughed at that :_I'm glad I come before the sugar:_

_            :You are much better than sugar … I can't talk at sugar!:_

_            :We'll be there soon __Asia__, just as soon as we figure this assignment out:_

_            :I'll be waiting for you then:_

Nice as that conversation had been I still didn't have anyone to fuss over me, or feed me sugar.  I could have listened in on the history paper, but I had always hated history and politics … which might be why I didn't know anything about the clan.  Or that might have been because the clan was a relatively new and small development.

            Even so, a group of people who traveled about scamming honest laborers and pressing anyone who had mind-magic into service in their scams should have been well known at least in the herald's collegium.  I blinked as I realized I had been mentally turning over the facts.  At least I had something relevant to contemplate.

            Anything was better than what I had been thinking on recently.  The clan was a better topic than dark broodings over what had happened over the course of my journey to find my chosen.  Tally and my other friends all insisted that there was more to the story, yet if there was I couldn't remember it.  I had thought out the entire trip multitudinous times, and by the end of it I had been so sick I hadn't remembered my own name.  Even after all the effort I had put into it though, I still hadn't been able to separate dream from reality.  I might have eaten something that disagreed with me, or forgotten to eat at all, or something else entirely, I just couldn't remember.  The only thing from the time just prior to finding Elsa that I was truly sure of was my need to find her, as fast as possible.

            I caught myself, everything seemed to lead back to that brooding now, even dwelling on something seemingly inconsequential had not helped.  Earlier that day, I had been reduced to trying to figure out and simplify an equation for the rebirth rate of companions and heralds.  Granted I hadn't gotten very far, but even my favorite subject, other than myself and my chosen, hadn't sidetracked me from my pursuit of answers.  Math had always been sure to divert my attention in the past, yet in these matters I could not think of ought else.

            "I brought a gift to your party Asia," a boy said to me as he came into the stable behind me.  I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected voice.  I might have sent him an angry rebuke via Elsa had he not presented me with his gift, a large mound of sugar cubes awaited me.

            "See, I told you Calvin is nice," Elsa informed me aloud for her friend's benefit.

            :_I told you I liked him: I reminded my chosen :_how could I dislike anybody with that much sugar for me?:__

That earned me a giggle.  Calvin looked at her questioningly and she passed my comment along, Calving joined her in laughing.  I liked watching Elsa laugh.  Laughter meant happiness and happiness was good.

            :_Have they decided which gifts you have yet?: I inquired anxiously._

            :_Not yet: she spoke mentally to avoid having to translate our entire conversation._

            :_I wish they would!: I told her emphatically._

            :_Me too, the sooner I start my classes the sooner we can get out on our first circuit:_

I was about to respond, but suddenly Elsa's mental presence was snuffed out.  Her shields had gone up.  Calvin barely managed to catch her as she stumbled and fell.  I tried frantically to contact her, but my efforts seemed futile.  Suddenly I found myself in the middle of a vision.

            Smoke billowed from a house and barn.  People and animals screamed in terror and pain.  I looked at the burning buildings until the vision spiraled me toward three shadowy figures on a hill. 

            I saw the face of a youth concentrating on the blaze; he was mounted on a black horse and flanked by two men also mounted.  They watched the scene unfolding below them intently.  As I watched the boy shook his head as if to dislodge the image of fire and then grinned broadly.  The two men patted his back approvingly and seemed to be congratulating him.

            I found myself back in my own mind, Elsa's shields once more blocking me out.  Moments later she was pushing away from Calvin who looked ready to catch her again at any moment should the need arise.

            :_What just happened chosen?: I blurted.  Dumb question, it had obviously been a vision.  So, Elsa had foresight. Wonderful, just what I wanted to wake up with on dark stormy nights._

            :_Nothing __Asia_, it happens all the time.  They're just nightmares … sort of:__

_            :Elsa, have you told your teachers about them?:_

_            :No … why would I?:_

_            :This is the sort of thing they need to know to figure out your gifts.  Didn't you at least tell your father about them?:_

_            :No, like I said it happens all the time, nothing to worry about:_

_            :It is something to worry about.  Tell your instructors, this is probably foresight:_

_            :Foresight?:_

_            :Yes, did you recognize that boy?:_

_            :Harold? Yes, he's my cousin, so what?:_

_            :He's a firestarter, does he work for the clan?:_

_            :Yes, and I am fully aware of what he is.  Harold doesn't have the stomach for that kind of destruction though:_

_            :Tell your teacher's what you saw Elsa, for me, they will know better than us if it was a silly dream or magic:_

_            :All right, if you insist __Asia__: Elsa agreed with an air of longsuffering._

_            :I do:_ I insisted primly.

            "What just happened?" Calvin asked with concern.

            "Asia thinks I have foresight.  Silly pony, anyway she wants me to tell the heralds about it."

            "Foresight?  Wow, that's a really strong gift, and a hard one to deal with at that."

            "I doubt it really is, but Asia insists that I find out for sure."

            "What did you see?"

            "Just a fire, nothing too terrible, I mean I've seen worse," Elsa explained.  She then yawned, "I'm tired; I think I'll take a quick nap before dinner."

            "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Calvin asked concernedly.

            :_I definitely like him!: I remarked to Elsa._

            :_Piffle!   I have no need of an escort:_

_            :Have a nice nap Elsa:_

            Elsa and Calvin left, despite her protests she allowed him to accompany her. 

            Foresight.  Fire starters were dangerous I knew that much.  If the clan really did have a firestarter then they could do all sorts of damage.  The clan, every thought seemed to come back to the clan.  Elsa's vision had felt real enough to me.  She had promised me she would tell someone, so I knew she would.  Still, it couldn't hurt to tell them myself, or have a friend do so for me.

            :_Tally?: I called to my friend, she could at least help me think of to whom I should tell what._

            :_What is it __Asia__?  I'm kind of busy right now. Fred has gotten it into his head that we should practice on the course:_

_            :Ouch!: _I winced at the memory of her chosen's lack of riding skill.

            :_Tell me about it.  He hasn't gotten any better for the extra practice either:_

_            :Well, I'll be quick then.  Supposing I had an idea of what Elsa's gifts are, who do you suppose I should tell?:_

_            :Not me!  Tell Mr. Grove Born:_

_            :Is that how I should address him?: _I asked my friend with a laugh at her nickname for the other companion.

            :_Depends, would you actually like an answer?_

I just laughed :_I hope your ride ends soon Tally, I'll see you around:_

_            :You couldn't hope it as much as me, talk to you later:_

I sighed, I have always had a definite aversion to talking with older companions.  Something about it just freaked me out.  On second thought any news of foresight could wait until Elsa told her teachers, after all there was plenty of time, what she had seen hadn't even happened yet.

            What can I say I have never claimed to be brave.  I am rather a cowardly little pony.  There is only so much one can ask of a girl after all, and I definitely draw the line at talking!  Funny how my favorite activity is part of my greatest fear, but it's better than being afraid of the dark … which I am.  Oh well, fires and foresight can wait until Elsa wakes up, it's her responsibility anyway.  Which sort of makes it mine, but that's beside the point.


	3. A Talk in the Dark

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me, (hehehe, same disclaimer over and over)

            A/N thanks to reviewers again, etcetera-cat, Fireblade, lori, and bob.  They are awesome, cool, wonderful people.  If you read the story PLEASE review, I like reviews, even mean ones are better than nothing, I guess.  Besides I am blowing off homework to write this, so I would like some feedback ;-)  Oh, and Fireblade was right about it being foresight not foretelling (thanks) so I changed it with the aid of my handy-dandy keyboard commands.:-)

            It had been two days since Elsa's vision in my box stall, but she still hadn't told anyone.  Of course I was so busy being a good white pony, so I didn't have any time to tell anyone either.  Okay, so I lied, I was scared beyond all reason of bespeaking my elders and everybody who knew me knew it.

            I could have reminded my chosen of her promise until I turned blue or maybe green, I like green much more than blue, but she still wouldn't tell anyone if she didn't want to.  I sighed; it was getting dark, time to head inside.  I have always preferred light infinitely to dark. 

            I have gotten the distinct feeling that Elsa had been ignoring me for the past two days.  She had even gone to Calvin for math help instead of me!  After I told her how much I love the stuff, I mean sure she probably doesn't need to know the entire life story of  every mathematician whose principles she used, but who knew what would turn out to be useful someday.  If I ever had to face down a riddling math monster I would not fail!

            Of course the chances of ever meeting any kind of math monster, other than in children's night-before exam nightmares were slim, but one could never tell.  With a start I realized I had finally managed to stop obsessing with foresight and the clan.  So much for that though, I wasn't entirely sure whether I would truly rather think about any monsters as I traipsed from my evening grazing to the companion stables, even if it had lightened my mood.

            Another sigh.  I missed my chosen's daily visits.  She hadn't spoken more than three words to me at a time in days, of course that didn't keep me from yapping at her and it certainly wasn't the same as one of her shields, but it wasn't all that much better than the former.

            The clan, all this free time had given me plenty of to ponder them, although for all my efforts I hadn't figured out all that much.  I decided to alphabetize what I had pieced together to distract my wandering mind from the gathering darkness.  I was all the way to 'N' when I jumped nearly out of my skin, and pretty nearly landed on my tail.  Something had moved off to my right, in the shadows of the stable.  I stood frozen, paralyzed by my irrational fear.  The math monsters were after me!  They must have found out I didn't think they were real.

            :_Jumping at shadows __Asia__?: A familiar mind-voice asked me._

            Great, I thought as the other companion stepped fully out of the shadows, I had escaped one of my phobias only to land in the clutches of the other :_N-no, I was uh, practicing my, um, reflexes: even I knew how weak an excuse that was.  How was it possible to practice a reflex?_

            :_I see: the mature voice said with a hint of humor, laughing at me no doubt :_I was speaking with Tally earlier today, ___Asia_ and she seemed surprised that you hadn't told me something:__

            I glanced at the grove born stallion trying to read him, and failing miserably in the dim light that managed to escape the stables.  I actually contemplated, seriously contemplated, not responding to him :_Two days ago Elsa got all weird, she completely blocked me out. Then she fell.  I managed to get past her shield, somehow, she was having a vision.  She told me it happens all the time … I-I uh, think it is foresight: _I blurted the whole thing in one jumbled 'breath' not caring whether the other companion understood what I said.

            :_Foresight hmm?: he pondered :__What did she see?:_

_            :The clan.  They had a fire starter and he was burning a farm.  I've never seen anything like it:_ as I talked I felt more comfortable with the whole thing.  Talking to the grove born was no different than talking to anyone else.  I guess I was just used to thinking of him as … well as untouchable.  I had vague memories of more conceited companions to have held the post.

            :_What is this clan?  Tally mentioned it as well:_

_            :Do you speak to her often: _I asked forgetting myself, I guess I wasn't as afraid of him as I thought, still nothing excused rudeness.

            :_Tally is a very sociable youngling __Asia__, and she came to me because she was concerned about Elsa's vision, she wanted to know what was being done about it: he replied with a degree of admonition._

            Okay, back to my pony too terrified to squeak impression :_I suppose it should have maybe mentioned it,: cue innocent toe-scuffing and properly chastened expression._

            :_We can't do anything about that now though can we?:_

_            :I will tell someone next time, but are they going to do anything about it?:_

_            :Question your chosen better about her gifts for one, they still haven't ascertained her gifts:_

_            :What about the fire?:_

I got the impression of a mental headshake :_A herald on circuit already reported something eerily similar.  Foresight isn't a toy, and it cannot be used properly if it is hidden, remember that __Asia__.  You must be responsible, Elsa doesn't understand the ramifications of foresight yet, you do:_

_            :I will do my best sir: _I responded, too nervous to ask any of the questions that bubbled into my mind, or deny the knowledge he credited me with.

            :_That is what I ask.  If anything further happens, please report it?:_

_            :Yes sir:_ I heaved a relieved sigh as he left me.  I had worked myself into a regular tizzy over the course of that little conversation.  It was definitely time for a nice cozy, not to mention well lit box stall.

            I decided to talk at Elsa before bed.  At least to tell her that the foresight thing was out of our hands, or hooves, as the case may be.

            :_Elsa?:_

_            :I don't want to talk right now __Asia__:_

Eight whole words, well I was doing nicely then :_not even to your lovable, cuddly, stressed out, overworked white pony?:_

_            :Overworked?: _Elsa sent a most unlady-like snort of laughter along with that.__

_            :I'll have you know I just spoke to the grove born on your behalf!:_

_            :Poor baby:_ she sent me sarcastically.

            :_Yes, poor me.  I am still trembling with nerves!: I purposely misinterpreted her false pity._

            :_You told?: she accused._

            :_I had no choice, he confronted me about it, in the dark no less.  I was frightened out of my wits chosen.  You know I'm afraid of the dark, and talking to him:_

_            :Silly old pony:_

_            :Come visit your silly pony soon?: _I pleaded.

            :_I have been meaning to, I'm not mad at you __Asia__, I'm just tired.  When your grove born found out about my vision he told his herald … they've been questioning me most of the afternoon:_

_            :Were you mad though?:_

_            :A little, maybe.  I didn't think I had foresight, but mostly I was busy with Calvin and classes:_

_            :Didn't think?:_

_            :The heralds finally convinced me otherwise, that vision came true.  I didn't think Harold…:_

_            :Busy with Calvin were you?: _I tried to distract her from the vision with playful teasing.  I had experienced a full dose of brooding, enough for us both over the past two days.

            :_Just friends: Elsa insisted._

            :_Sure: I sent an image of a wink along with it._

            Elsa just sent an image of rolling eyes back.

            I laughed at that and she joined me.

            :_I will visit with you tomorrow, you poor overworked underfed pony:_

_            :Yes, I am underfed too: _I sent a hopeful picture of glistening sugar.

            :_I'll bring your sugar too, sometimes I wonder why you didn't save us both bother and chose sugar: Elsa teased gently._

            :_Is that allowed?: I returned with bright interest, and again we laughed together.  It might not have been that funny, but my chosen was tired enough to laugh at the word cat, and I was strung up enough to join her.  I decided to test my theory :cat__: I sent the word.  Sure enough my chosen burst into fresh giggles and I soon joined her._

            When we had calmed down enough, which took longer than might be suspected, we exchanged goodnights and slept.

            A/N well that would be chapter three.  The laughing at the word 'cat' thing is something my step-sister said once … it was funny at the time, and I couldn't resist throwing it in.  Anyway, please, please, please review:-D, not that I'm begging or anything …:-P


	4. Good Day for a Race

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

            A/N April break ended on Monday *big sad sigh* so I guess I won't have quite as much time to update, or slobber over my reviews.  Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and share that with me through a pretty review.

            I woke up late, Elsa was already in class and I didn't want to bother her.  Thankfully I didn't have any math monster nightmares.  I did, however suffer the unpleasant experience of waking at least twice with the definite knowledge, passed along through my bond with Elsa, that something bad was happening.  Of course I didn't know any details, so I couldn't be expected to report on them.

            Justifying, I thought not, it was a matter of respecting Elsa's teachers.  It wasn't right to interrupt her education just to satisfy my curiosity.  Yes, I was simply concerned in the best interest of my chosen.  Good pony.

            :_You're finally awake?: Elsa's tired mind voice interrupted me.  I winced mentally.  If she told me that she had experienced another vision last night I would have to report on it, and I desperately didn't want to.  I had kept awake half the night replaying my previous conversation with the grove born … I still didn't even dare to think his actual name.  _

            :_Yes, awake, I had the most wonderful thought that you wouldn't tell me about any of your visions until after reporting them: I hinted with a subtlety that matched my anxiety. Anxious would have been a mild description of me right about then, I might try petrified, that fits rather well actually._

            :_You did so well reporting the last one …:_

_            :Your turn!: _I crowed triumphantly.

            :_You are really that frightened?:_

_            :Yes!  I would give up sugar forever if it meant I never had to speak to anyone more than two years my senior ever again:_

_            :That frightened?:_

_            :Yes!:_

_            :Well, I guess I could report from now on then __Asia__, why didn't you tell me sooner?:_

_            :I didn't really have a chance to…:_

_            :Alright, you goofy pony.  Can I tell you what I saw?:_

_            :Yes, I want to know that, I just can't report it, unless you want your favorite equine  friend to die of a heart attack:_

_            :I seriously doubt you were that frightened __Asia__: Elsa remarked._

            I decided not to push the issue any farther, we had an understanding and I had gotten out of initiating conversation with a stranger :_So will you tell me what you saw?:_

Elsa's happiness died out of her mind voice as she soberly detailed her vision to me :_It was the clan again.  On another raid I think … they didn't use Harold though, I think he might still be recovering from the last time they used him.  To the clan people are just tools.  Harold will be rested until he is able to work again, and then he will follow their orders.  If he refuses he will die to defy them.  So will anyone else they find with gifts:_

_            :Anyone?:_

_            :Anyone who isn't a girl.  They don't think females should use their gifts.  That's mostly the clan leader's view though, not everyone's … not that it matters much since they all do as he says anyway:_

_            :You must have seen something more than that, you woke me twice with your fear:_

_            :Are you sure it wasn't just the dark that scared you?:_ Elsa teased.  I sent her an image of flattened ears, Elsa had hands and convenient things like that, but I knew she couldn't warn someone of impending violence with her ears, or kill flies with her tail for that matter, so naturally I had every right to feel superior.  

            Elsa shot me an image of her eyes rolling and then returned to telling me about her vision :_It looked to be a small town, one of those little ones where only the inhabitants know the name.  They are looking for something, I don't know what, but they are searching:_

_            :Searching by burning and looting and pillaging?  Wouldn't they ruin what they wanted that way?:_

Elsa sent me a mental shrug, :_I need to pay attention to my class, the teacher looks she is catching on to our talking; I'll speak to you later.  After I make my report:_

_            :Alright Elsa.  I hope you don't get in trouble:_

_            :Not likely, enjoy your morning:_

I sighed.  I was well and truly awake, no point in trying to sleep some more.  This left me with exactly nothing to do with myself for the day.  Except think, the last thing I needed extra time for.  I promptly decided that I would be best served to find some friendly peers to pass the day with, or better yet, a few rambunctious foals.  There was nothing like a good game with a kid to take the mind off of things, as long as no contact was necessary with their parents.

            I decided to find Tally.  She would probably be near the river grazing, Fred was in classes along with Elsa.  I set off reluctantly leaving the cozy stable to enter the comparatively chilly morning air.  Almost fall, which meant snow would be coming soon.

            Tally was right where I had expected her to be and she was amenable to conversation so I immediately set about detailing everything Elsa had shared with me from her vision.

            :_She's going to tell one of her teachers instead of leaving the task to poor little old me: I concluded happy to wait on my friend's response._

            :_That isn't much to go on. Was there anything else?:_

_            :Not that she told me yet, I am worried about this clan; they seem like a big problem.  Why have we allowed them free reign.  Elsa told me they have been around for quite a while:_

_            :They were probably a minor threat, and a place to pick up those with gifts and no companions, or anyone who might turn highway man.  They must have remained peaceful to now else they would have been dealt with sooner:_

_            :We should deal with them now, they give me the creeps.   There is something wrong about them:_

_            :Something wrong?: _I detected quite a bit more humor on those words than was needful, I also got the unnecessary impression of music.  :_You are just jealous that I am so good at song-writing: I informed her._

            :_Yes, jealous, as jealous as I would be of plague: Tally teased back._

            :_You could cut a girl some slack, I mean I was sick!:_

_            :No excuse for a song that awful: _Tally teased.

            :_You just don't sing it right is all … but seriously Tally, I am worried about the clan.  They frighten me:_

_            :As much as your own shadow?:  _Tally was being relentless!

            :_I'm serious Tally!  I think they are dangerous: that last comment hurt.  I would never have confided my fears in her if I had thought she would throw them I my face.  Tally seemed to pick up on that._

            :_Look I'm sorry __Asia__.  It's just that it seems like you've been almost avoiding me for the past while.  That was uncalled for and I'm sorry:_

_            :No Problem Tally: _I replied :_I wasn't staying away from you specifically, I just needed some time to think:_

_            :I think that you and your chosen know more about the clan than anyone else here, if you two think it means bad news I have no reason to doubt you:_

_            :Thanks Tally: _

            We shared a few moments of rich silence, each grazing contentedly.  Finally I decided to break the silence :_What do you say to a jaunt around the field, winner gets a good brushing courtesy of the loser's chosen:_

_            :A race __Asia__?  We haven't raced since we were foals!_:__

_            :Why not?  It'll be fun!:_

_            :I hope Elsa is good at brushing, because you are going to lose:_

_            :I just hope the same of Fred: _I shot back.  We set out for the edge of the field.  We had raced often as foals and knew without asking where we would start and finish.

_            :Mark: _I stated as we arrived at our usual starting point. 

            :_Set: Tally added._

            :_Go!: We chorused. _

            Our race was half through when the foresight hit Elsa.  It was a strong one, I could tell that much.  I couldn't see it, we were too far apart, but I didn't need too.  It was obvious, to me at least that it was about the clan.

            :_What's wrong?: Tally asked, we had been flank to flank when I stopped to tune in on Elsa._

            :_It's another of the visions.  She won't let me help with them.  Not that either of us knows much about it yet.  They are in the process of working out her classes for her gifts:_

_            :Oh, we can finish the race another time then.  Why don't we go check on her?:_

_            :That would be good.: _I agreed more than half-dumb with worry for Elsa. 

            Before we were halfway back to the palace Elsa spoke to me :_I'm fine _Asia___, just another of the same thing, with details this time:_

_            :You sure?:_

_            :Yes, and I told my instructor all about the ones last night, and this one:_

_            :Good.  What are they going to do?:_

_            :I don't know yet.:_

_            :Where exactly are you?:_

_            :I'll meet you at the edge of Companions Field, they let me have the rest of my last morning class off … it's practically over anyhow:_

_            :Oh … any idea what they're looking for yet?:_

_            :Not really.  They don't look at the places they destroy for it, it's like they are trying to make us mad or something:_

_            :Why would they do that?:_

_            :Who knows, I never claimed they were bright, just mean.  For that matter they might just enjoy destroying.  Or they could just destroy the places they look and don't find anything, out of anger or to avoid looking in the same place twice, I just don't know __Asia__:_

_            :Well, we'll figure it out, eventually: _I replied as Tally and I continued to meet my chosen.

            :_I hope so, maybe these dumb visions will stop plaguing me if we stop the clan:_

_            :I doubt it Elsa, a gift is a gift, whether or not you want it.  At least it is something to stop them with:_

_            :I guess:_

I sighed.  More dark thoughts to contemplate and I had to cheer up my depressed chosen.  Then again if I didn't try we could wallow in misery together … that was appealing.  Wallowing, yes, it would be like a great big pity party.

            :_I'll catch up with you later __Asia__, I'm going to meet Fred by the obstacle course…:_

_            :Oh … sorry 'bout that Tally: _I sent her sympathy as well as a mental wince.

            :_He still isn't any better.  Maybe if he would just ask someone for pointers, but practicing the wrong stuff over and over only seems to make him worse!:_

_            :Ouch, I feel your pain … and laugh at your plight:_

_            :Ha!  I doubt it, your chosen can ride!:_

_            :Not that well:_

_            :Well enough, anyway I have to go:_

_            :__Asia_, what are you doing?: _Elsa asked me, she  must have said something I hadn't quite caught._

            :_I was talking to Tally:_

_            :Oh, well, I was just thinking that maybe there's no point worrying about the whole clan thing right now, I mean we can't do anything so we might as well no worry for now:_

_            :Good thinking.  We can go to the obstacle course … Fred and Tally are going for a run and we could race them … and maybe we could give Fred some riding tips; Tally would be your best friend for life if you could help him improve his riding:_

_            :Alright, that sounds like fun … I mean who really wants lunch anyway:_

_            :Nobody: _I replied cheerily.  So, my chosen had cheered me up not the other way around.  No wallowing then, oh well, maybe next time.

            :_Tell her we're coming: _

_            :Alright:_ I told Elsa and then sent my proposal to Tally, her relief at our offer of help was so evident that it was nearly comical.

            :_Don't forget to tell your legs to run fast: Elsa teased.  I just snorted at that … and sent Elsa an image of her flying from my back, arms waving humorously as my legs decided not to run._

            There would be plenty of time later for idle thoughts and of course brooding, it was definitely time to race.  We might even have outrun our problems, for a little while.

A/N hahaha … I am probably just about the only junior in my school that will go to bed at anything approaching a reasonable hour tonight, there is a big history project for the every US history class(which is of course a required class for juniors) all divisions due tomorrow, so naturally everyone waited until tonight to do it (even though it was assigned during the first quarter and it's now the fourth)… always knew that not procrastinating would pay off someday.  Anyway that means I can laugh at my friends and of course write another chapter (the preceding one to be exact). Anyway… please reviewJ


	5. Hitting the Road

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

            After a few months of finding myself blocked from Elsa at odd moments by those silly visions I found myself wanting to actually do something.  If we could stop the clan it might put a stop to the inconvenient things!  At least for a short while anyway.  As it turned out my chosen's strongest gift was in fact foresight, followed by mind-speech and mixed in with a touch of farsight.  This of course only served to confuse Elsa when she tried to discern between it and foresight.

            I sighed, magic class didn't hurt her any, but it certainly bored me.  I spent just about every spare minute, and most of my minutes were spare, pondering the clan.  It wasn't as if I could actually do anything; it was just that I wanted to.  Elsa was my best distraction, not that she was a mere distraction.  I enjoyed spending time with her, but anything was better than brooding.  

            Speaking of my chosen she was just walking up to me.

            :_Heyla!  How are you my pretty little pony?:_

_            :You're disgustingly cheerful today: _I remarked blandly, I hadn't exactly slept well what with her visions, and a storm interrupting me.

            :_That's because we get to do something, finally:_

_            :What?: _I asked my bitterness and sloth erased by her comment.

            :_I think they are sending us on a circuit.  I overheard a couple of heralds talking about it this morning.  One of my teachers telling someone:_

_            :Oh: _I returned simply, and then I added slyly :_naughty Elsa!  Spying on your teachers:_

_            :Not spying so much as …:_

_            :Eavesdropping?: _I added helpfully.

            :_Using my resources: She returned as if I hadn't said anything._

            :_So you really think we'll go?: I asked eagerly._

            :_Yes, my teachers are very interested in my foresight, they want to do something too.  Besides I've pretty well finished with most of the curriculum … I mean I don't know everything, but enough:_

_            :I hope the heralds agree:_

_            :I can bluff it well enough..  If nothing else I know how to make them think I know what I'm doing; that's good enough:_

_            :When will we go then?:_

_            :I don't know … soon I hope:_

_            :You and me both: _ I added with a sigh.  Elsa sent me an overwhelming feeling of hearty agreement.  We were bored, and we both chafed to go out and perform brave deeds of daring do.  Or at least to stop the clan.

            From there our conversation flowed into light teasing and daily matters.  I thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the evening before retiring to the stable, in out of the dark.  Elsa laughed at that as she went to her supper.

            Despite Elsa's surety that we would soon be on our first circuit it was nearly two more weeks of drudgery before she came to me with the news that she had been assigned a route for two days hence.  I of course remained proper and reserved upon that announcement, if proper and reserved includes whinnying and crow-hopping about like a foal.  I had every right to act foal-like though, we would finally have something constructive to do.

            :_You haven't heard the best part though: Elsa interrupted my frolicking, she sounded just as excited as I was though._

            :_What could be better than our first circuit?:_

_            :The herald going with us … it's one of Calvin's friends, he was almost finished training when __Cal__ got here:_

_            :Him huh?: _I poked.

            :_His name is Bartholomew, and he is extremely good looking:_

_            :But let me guess … he's just a friend?:_

She blushed a little, :_Well not exactly, I haven't actually met him yet; but _Cal___ says he's nice enough, and I've seen him around:_

_            :Uh, huh … do I detect a crush?  Elsa and Barty up in a tree …: _I crowed joyously in her mind.

            :_Knock it off __Asia__, come on, I don't tease you like that!:_

_            :Excuse me chosen?  You don't tease me?  Does 'remind your legs to run' ring any bells?:_

_            :That isn't the same!:_ Elsa protested.

            :_Close enough: I insisted, yet I was glad.  It would only make things easier is Elsa got on well with the herald we were traveling with.  Just then a thought occurred to me :__Who is his companion?:_

_            :Oh, __Cal__ said it was, um … Ralph, maybe?:_

_            :Ralph?:  _I practically squeaked.  Ralph who was practically ancient compared to me, well at least four years my elder.  Ralph who had teased me and the other foals my age when we were barely past weanlings, and taught us where to find the best grass, not to mention mud tag.  The same Ralph that all the fillies my age had pined over.  No big deal, other than the fact that expressly written in my personal mission statement was that I would not in any way communicate with strangers, elders or former crushes.  Ralph fit neatly into all three categories.

            :_Ralph?: I repeated dumbly._

            :_Ah, so I'm not the only one pleased with the arrangement?:_

_            :No, I can't talk to Ralph, it is expressly forbidden!:_

_            :By whom?:_

_            :My mission statement!: _I wailed.

            :_You have a mission statement?: Elsa asked incredulously._

            :_Not really, more a list of goals and restrictions.  Businesses have them why not companions?:_

Elsa just laughed as I launched into an in depth description of it :_You really are quite daft __Asia__, you know that right?:_

_            :Of course, and I am proud of it.  Now if Ralph wishes to talk to me you have to tell Barty that I can't, because of my mission statement:_

_            :I will tell him no such thing!:_

_            :Then I will just have to be rude and ignore everyone but you!:_

_            :__Asia_, don't be difficult, Bartholomew and Ralph are going to help us track down the clan.  That's why we got assigned them, Bartholomew had some tracking experience before he became a herald and he has an interest in the matter, apparently one of the places I saw destroyed belonged to a cousin of his:__

_            :I suppose, I won't dishonor you, or make Barty think badly of you, but I won't break my mission statement either:_

_            :Thank you my little cloud: _Elsa teased tenderly, it took me a moment to figure out cloud though.  Oh, right, that would have been from my fever dream, I hadn't known I had actually broadcast that.

            :_Humph!: I snorted.  I was far too excited for proper distain though.  In two day we would finally start trying to stop the clan.  Or at least finding out what they were doing._

            As it turned out, when we left we were taking a circuit route in the general direction of the clan.  I found by the time we passed through the palace walls and into the city of Haven that we were still on a training circuit, evil plundering bandits or no.

            I had also been unpleasantly surprised that Elsa had little on her mind other than making puppy eyes at Bart, who in my humble opinion had the manners of a chipmunk, if I were to be generous.  It actually only took me about four minutes to decide the best nickname for him was Barf, his voice was sickly sweet and no matter what he said it was delivered in a grating and patronizing tone.  He would have rubbed me the wrong way even had we not been in competition for my chosen's attention.

            To make matters worse Ralph kept trying to initiate conversation and I barely managed to scrape by with noncommittal noises and one word answers.  He didn't seem to take the hint though.  For that matter neither did his chosen, both yakked at us poor girls until I thought that both my mental and physical ears must be numbed.  Of course Elsa just smiled blissfully and agreed with every word he said. 

            At that point I think Barf could have offered to kill us both and she would have volunteered to sharpen his knife for the deed.  Well, maybe not quite the bad, besides, knives gave me the shivers.  I had distinct memories of a previous death with a blade slashing my throat, extremely unpleasant sensation that.

            :_Elsa?: I tried to break through the mushy haze that seemed to have overtaken her mind, :__Elsa help me out here, Ralph won't shut up!:_

_            :Huh?:_

_            :Ralph, you know, the big white cloud your friend is sitting on?  This is your cloud, __Asia__ talking … remember me?:_

_            :Of course I do, little cloud, just don't rain on me okay?: _from the tone of her voice it almost seemed she had forgotten me for a moment.

            :_Chosen__ …: I practically wailed._

            :_I'm talking to Bartholomew, __Asia__, I really didn't forget you; I'm just distracted:_

_            :Bartholomew is such a mouthful, why don't you ask if he has a nickname?:_

I sighed, it seemed she had opted to ignore her wise pony, but after a moment I heard her ask, "So what should I call you, Bart maybe?"

            Barf, I thought grumpily, but decided against sharing it with my googely-eyed chosen.  I doubted she would appreciate the humor.

            "Actually my friends call me Mew, it's kind of silly, but it's better than my full name," Bartholomew responded with a slightly abashed grin.  It appeared that my chosen wasn't the only one with a slight infatuation.  Actually, with Ralph's continuous rambling it appeared I was the only one not affected.  Good for the rest of them, I was quite insane enough as it was, and love seemed to drive the most sensible of creatures to foolishness.

            Not that I was a bitter little cloud or anything.  Mew, ha, he sounded like something a kitten might say.  A troublesome kitten.  If I continued with my prating and anti-love attitude this would be a long trip.  Maybe talking to Ralph wouldn't kill me, maybe.  If it did at least I would never have to talk to anyone again.  Except that it was likely to be a painful and embarrassing death. 

            In fact I could just picture the gossip; you know Asia?  Yes, the crazy companion, well she said the dumbest thing to Ralph, I mean can you imagine, Ralph!  Anyway she actually started turning pinkish and then she started choking and she just dropped dead.  Right there … okay so maybe it wasn't medically, or even physically possible, but it would probably happen to me anyway.  Or worse, well I actually couldn't come up with anything much worse, but dying such a death would be just plain embarrassing.  

            :_Asia__?  I asked you a question …: Ralph was saying._

            :_Huh?  Oh what?: I replied intelligently, I was after all extremely intelligent, right and I am selling invisible ostriches for the low fee of a sack of gold if you believe that._

            :_I was wondering if you remembered playing mud tag when we were little?: Ralph repeated patiently.  Ralph had always been patient, that's what made him fun._

            :_Oh, yeah sure, fun: I strung the words together, although they lacked any semblance of an actual sentence._

            :_Are you feeling alright?:_

_            :Oh, yeah fine:_

_            :So why are you talking so … weirdly?:_

_            :What?  Oh, well I meant to have Elsa tell you, but she refused.  You see I have this mission statement, whereby I don't speak to my elders, or cute boys or strangers: _oops, I hadn't meant to call him cute.  He probably wouldn't pick up on it though …

            :_Cute am I?: so much for not picking up on it._

            :_Kind of: I hedged._

            Ralph sent me a mental shrug :_If you don't want to talk just say so:_

_            :I suppose this trip will be boring if we ignore each other, especially with how nicely our chosens appear to be getting along:_

_            :I agree entirely __Asia__, so, what do you know about the clan?:_

As it turned out I actually did like talking to Ralph, and I didn't even die of embarrassment.  I did however detail everything Elsa and I knew about the clan for him.  We reached a way station by dark and by the time we arrived I had found that I was actually quite fond of Ralph, and I couldn't help feeling more optimistic about Barty after he procured some sugar for me when Elsa found her usual supply missing.

            Relationships sorted out and a full day of exercise behind me, and many more stretched ahead I ate quickly and slept deeply. 

A/N nice mildly mushy stuff…I suppose.  Thanks to the wonderful reviewers who I absolutely adore.  I actually make my friends come to the computer lab before school, after school and at lunch to check out fan fiction, mostly there's only time to read reviews, but there is also time to pitch my reviewer's stories to them (hint: if you review I can probably get you at least a few extra readers) of course that isn't bribery or anything…


	6. Just Curious

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

            A/N special thanks to reviewers (in no particular order, because I appreciate them all): etcetera-cat, Light Fingers Cut Throat, Stee, Fireblade (the mission statement is taking over my school), Terryie (I actually helped my procrastinating friends as well as teasing themJ), Lori.  Oh yeah SAT's today, hehehe, maybe sleeping would have been a good thing?  Anyway enjoy chapter six…

            I awoke the on the third morning of our circuit damp and groggy, it had rained and my spot in the way station hadn't exactly been as waterproof as may be desired.  At least Elsa was very sympathetic toward me, not as much as I might have liked but enough.  

            On top of tired and soaked I was still unable to get sense out of my chosen within a five mile radius of Barty.  The obvious answer was to get her out of that five mile radius, but of course we had to stay with him and Ralph.  Besides there was no guarantee Elsa would pay more attention to me far away and then I would be deprived of my only audience, Ralph.

            Ralph … he must have been missing my musical mental voice because I hadn't spoken in at least five candle marks while we slept :_Morning sunshine_!:  I called to him in my most annoying cheerful morning voice.

            :_Wha?:_

_            :It's time to wake up Ralph, we are going to leave soon and Barty and Elsa seem to have forgotten poor little ol' us:_

_            :Barty?:_

_            :Bartholomew; your chosen?:_

_            :Yeah, he usually goes by Mew:_

_            :Mew?  I heard him say that yesterday but I didn't think it fit him all that well, it makes him sound like a kitten or something:_

_            :He's just Mew, he always has been:_

_            :I guess.  I suggest breakfast fast because like I said we are going to be carrying the lovebirds again before the end of this mark:_

_            :All right chatterbox: _Ralph rebuked me gently, not that I deserved to be rebuked, I was only babbling his 'ears' off first thing in the morning even though I knew he didn't exactly do mornings.

            Ralph and I enjoyed a quickly gobbled meal of sweet feed, we had to dig it out ourselves, I decided it was a good thing way stations were built with companions in mind or we would have done with just hay.  I was preparing to bombard Ralph with more nattering when Elsa and Mew, I felt the incredible urge to offer him a bowl of cream, arrived to ready us for yet another day's forced march.  Alright so it wasn't exactly that bad, but Elsa was paying more attention to Mew that to me, so I was a tiny bit surly.

            :_Ask Mew if we are any closer: I demanded of Ralph.  I assumed he forwarded my question because he didn't respond to me until a few minutes later, after our human's were on our backs and we were plodding along._

            :_He says that we will probably have to conduct hearings in the first two towns in our circuit before we are even close to catching them:_

            :_What are two companions, a herald and a trainee going to do against the clan?:_

_            :Mew can take care of our immediate safety while Elsa contacts any heralds in the area.  The message will then be relayed back to Haven.  Anyone close enough can come to help us:_

_            :Elsa said the clan numbered fifteen, but they are recruiting as they go now.  She said there are about 23 people with them now.  Will be able to stop that many?:_

_            :Let's find them first, and see what needs to be done:_

_            :I suppose we don't have much of a choice.  At least we are doing something:_

_            :Yeah, we should reach the first town by tonight.  Then we will have other things to occupy our time:_

_            :I guess. At least our chosen will.  As I recall the white ponies don't do much besides listening in on silly disputes.  That just gives us more time to contemplate the clan:_

_            :We'll figure out something to keep busy.  I have it on good word that you like to race?:_

_            :Whose word?: _I asked suspiciously, wondering why he would have even bothered to get such information.

            :_Tally, she's a cousin, you know?  Anyway she warned me that you don't like talking to strangers, or the dark and that you do like racing, and sugar:_

_            :Why?: _I wondered idly if my best friend had betrayed me to her cousin for any good reason.  Tally knew I didn't want her telling anyone about my minor little phobias.

            _:She was worried that you would be terrified and that I would be upset if I didn't understand why you were ignoring me.  She was right.  I like talking almost as much as Tally:_

I chuckled at that. Tally could talk to a stone for candle marks, and still have plenty to say for candle marks more, :_No one can like talking that much:_

_            :I said almost didn't I?:_

_            :Yeah:_

_            :What I meant was that I like a challenge.  Tally told me that you wouldn't talk so…:_

_            :So getting me to talk was like a game?:_

_            :You might say that:_

_            :I am glad you succeeded, this would be a boring journey with no one to talk to:_

_            :Same here: _Ralph sent me a grin, which I returned and our plodding continued in companionable conversation, mirroring that of our riders.

            The stable of our first regularly scheduled stop was as nice as a way station and the grooms had enough carrots to make me forgive their lack of sugar, barely.  Ralph and I were able to get a two full days of rest there.  Despite the fact that it was Elsa's first experience as an actual herald neither of us truly remarked what passed during those two days.  Small disputes and legal matters.

            Truth to tell, most of the problems were handled by Mew anyway.  We left as soon as was politely possible with the townspeople and continued on our cross-country trudge.

            The second town was creeping onto the horizon on the day that Elsa had a vision that nearly knocked her from my saddle.

            :_Elsa?: I called frantically to her, unsure as to why she was suddenly struggling not only to maintain her balance, but to remove strong shields that seemed to pop up as she fell into her vision._

            :_Asia__?: Elsa's voice seemed so faded and weak, she barely managed to get it through to me. _

            I found myself once more within the bounds of her vision, as with the first one.  This time it wasn't a fire or a raid or any civilization though.  Harold, the fire starter, stood in a group of about five other men and boys who were all concentrating on something in the center of the group.

            I tried to see what it was, but found myself blocked off.  Something about the object they all focused on called to me.  I didn't know why, but I knew that I had to find that object.  The thought crossed my mind that the clan was searching too.  Maybe we were searching for the same thing…

            Vigorously, I shook my head.  Those thoughts were dangerously close to treason.  The clan was a group of lawless bandits.  Heralds upheld the law, anything less was duplicity.  I would not fail; no matter how much I wanted to help them find whatever it was they were searching for.  I tried once again to clear my mind.

            I shouldn't want to search in the first place!  Apparently  my mind didn't want to give up the puzzle.  There was certainly something odd about that.   The clan was evil, they hurt people, and they had harmed my Elsa.  Elsa who I found with them… I had tracked them down once maybe I could again, and if I could why couldn't I find whatever it was they were searching for?

            :_Asia__, Elsa, are you two alright?: Ralph asked worriedly, he also succeeded in knocking me lose from my circular reverie about the clan._

            :_I am: I assured Ralph while at the same time mentally nudging at my chosen._

            :_I'm fine: Elsa mind-whispered to me weakly :_Tired but fine:__

_            :We have to stop them, before your visions get any worse:_ I asserted firmly, but deep inside there was still a part of me that wanted to help them more than hinder… either way we had to reach them first.

            :_We'll stop them!: Ralph assured me.  Or maybe help, I thought, but I held my silence.  Silence was defiantly better than revealing such treasonous desires, besides, I only half felt them … it was probably just curiosity.  I could be very curious.  Yes, curious.  I sighed, we had to reach the clan fast, before the next vision if possible, somehow I doubted whether I could oppose their search after another of the visions._

            A/N yeah … there's that then … I almost know how to tie everything together now too… yay … hey, if you want you could r&r Antigone: The Truth by my friend lightfingerscutthroat… if you want… n/e how… hope you liked this chapter.


	7. The Clan Strikes

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N yeah, well, I get to visit my French teacher for dinner tomorrow, along with my class, should be yummy, but I figure I won't get to write much and then my lil' sis has a dance recital (she's four) this weekend so I may as well write this now, what's one more night's sleep deprivation anyhow?  It's good practice for college and life in general I'm sure (at least I keep telling myself that).  Anyway, enough of my babbling let's move on to Asia's babbling (since you'd probably rather read that anyway).

            I woke up in a way station while it was still dark out.  I furtively checked all of the dark little shadows for lurking math monsters and tried to regain my lovely dreams, but somehow I couldn't settle back into sleep.  I gently sent a mental prod at Ralph and Elsa, neither was awake.  So I was all alone in the dark.  Dark, but that wasn't what woke me up.  I had seen light, enough light to make me think it was morning.  The amount of light a burning building might supply.

            I poked gently into Elsa's mind, sorting my way through her thoughts and snips of dream floating from her subconscious; that was how I saw it anyway; a seemingly perpetual twilight lit the vast grayness I was searching through.  Finally I found what I was looking for, a vision, another of the fire, behind it was the shielded off part of her mind that I could never seem to access.  That small portion always intrigued me, I wanted to know what she had to hide from me, but for the time the clan was my top priority.  A definite pattern was forming, first the fire starter would strike, and then the general rabble and then the clan would be dormant for a short span. 

            I realized with a jolt, as I left Elsa's mind that we had been on circuit for well over three weeks and still had found nothing of note.  The good news was that Elsa was over her infatuation with Bart, and they had settled into a close, not quite romantic, yet not entirely unromantic relationship although it must be conceded that proper courting was rather difficult when traveling as we were.  I was glad for the change as it meant that Elsa was back to being my number one fan.  Of course she might have had to fight with Ralph over who got that distinction, I chuckled to myself at the image of Elsa and Ralph having a fist fight.  

            Something nagged at the edges of my mind, the same something that had been pulling at me since we left our first town on circuit.  I shoved it forcibly to the back of my mind and attempted to block the silly desire to just _go_ with mental calculations of how far we had traveled and exactly where we were in relation to Haven.  It worked for a moment, until I found myself staring down the road as the sun painstakingly climbed up to replace the moon; it wasn't even quite to the false dawn yet.  I could have waited until it was reasonably light out and woken the others and we could have continued on together, but instead I headed down the road, I trotted gently feeling as if I were half in a dream.  The only thing that pulled me up short was Elsa.

            My chosen, I could not just leave her behind and I couldn't convince her to leave Bart at that point.  So I returned to my spot in the way station and managed to doze while my cohorts finished their rest.  I still felt that need to continue on though.  The urge to find the clan and their much sought mystery item tugged at me continuously.  Elsa was my anchor though; she kept me safely planted in the real world. 

            :_Can't__ sleep Aisa?: Elsa whispered soothingly to me sometime later._

            :_I … I just can't seem to get them out of my mind, Elsa.   A part of me needs to know what they are searching for, the other just wants them somewhere they can't do anyone anymore harm:_

_            :I know what you mean, they were my family, so I can't help but hope we are wrong about them, yet since they were my family I know that we aren't: _ Elsa spoke apologetically but with bitterness toward the clan :_I can't help but feel partially responsible for what they are doing though, I'm one of them…:_.

_            :Confusing…: _I shook my head, humans and their scapegoating and unmerited guilt.  This guilt trip could have lasted forever if I hadn't cut it off.

            :_Yes__, well, let's just catch them and stop the pillaging:_

Elsa sent me non-committal thoughts of agreement.

            :_You__ saw them again?:  I asked nonchalantly, wondering if what I had searched out earlier was new or old._

            :_Yes__, the scenery is starting to get familiar, I think they are back to an area that I traveled in with them:_

_            :We will catch them soon?: _I asked with rather more eagerness than I had intended.

            :_I__ don't know: Elsa replied somewhat noncommittally.  I heaved a mental sigh._

            :_We__ should probably head out then…:  I glanced around to see whether Ralph and his chosen were awake. As it turned out, lucky Ralph already hade his face buried in bucket of grain while Bart tacked him up.  My envy was short-lived as Elsa came to do the same tasks for me moments later.  _

            We passed most of the morning in companionable silence.  Elsa and Bart exchanged the odd comment.  Other than that our day's travel was largely uneventful.  I mulled over the cases we had heard in the previous town.  We had met with our first case about something other than disputed ownership of livestock and land.  The sleepy little town we had just left had been left in an uproar over the decision that two young boys had been stealing from their friends, family, and neighbors to sell what they stole.  It was the largest 'crime ring' the area had seen.  I had nearly managed a vocal laugh at that.  To call petty theft by a pair of children a crime ring was like saying that a puddle was a flood.

            I was deeply involved in those important matters, and as a result stumbled and nearly spilled Elsa to the ground.  I glanced surreptitiously at Ralph as I righted myself; apparently neither of the boys had noticed my graceful brush with certain doom, or at least humiliation at falling for no reason.  At least they did a passable job of ignoring the incident.  I appreciated the lack of snide comments that surely would have barraged me had I been among my usual group of friends.

            "I know this place!" Elsa exclaimed aloud for the group's benefit as she sharply drew reign.  I stopped obediently, Ralph followed suit.  We stared out at the hilly barren landscape, with a sudden shock of recognition I too realized where I had seen this place before.  In Elsa's vision, it was only a few days since that particular vision, it may still be preventable.

            Ralph saw the thin wisp of smoke and pointed it out though, we were too late.  The good news was we were catching up.  I had no doubt that collegium heralds would extensively question the clan members and find out exactly what they were attempting to do within days.

            I decided that a little running was in order; actually, it seemed my legs had made the decision of their own accord, but I certainly concurred.  It occurred to me that someone might be alive in the wreckage we could see the hazy evidence of.  Elsa lurched and nearly fell off, but as she seemed not to mind and Ralph joined me I figured it was okay.

            We reached the smoldering remains of the farm less than a candle mark after seeing the smoke.  It was immediately apparent that there was nothing alive in the decimated buildings, yet there was movement among the ashes.

            Once we were close enough to see the scene clearly, we stopped.  Elsa and Bart got off of our backs in order to discuss what we should do.  Ralph took the opportunity to graze and listen in.  I, on the other hand, decided to investigate.  The grass looked lovely, but somehow seeing the clan's destruction first hand was more important to me.

            I ran toward the little flash of movement I had noticed earlier.  As I approached the area touched by the fire I had long since abandoned caution.  I didn't know what my traveling companions were discussing, nor did I care.  I was focused entirely on seeing what remained after the attack.  So intent was I that I scarcely noticed the men creeping out of the shadow until it was too late.

            As the first rope flew through the air to settle around my neck I realized that I was in trouble.  I tried to mind-scream for help, but I couldn't, dumbly my mind scrabbled against the seamless shield that blocked me from my chosen and everyone else.  The need to know what was going on with the clan evaporated.  It had never really been mine.  I felt a slippery presence in my mind.

            :_Asia_ is it?:__

I couldn't respond but that didn't matter to whoever was talking to me, I wasn't sure how he managed it through a shield, but there it was.

            :_Ah__, I see you like my one-way shield hmmm?  It is rather hard to hold onto, but little Jared can mange it for days.  Now I understand you are looking for us?  You needn't try to answer me; I am quite capable of finding out for myself, lovely creatures, companions…:_

I shuddered at the voice's tone, slippery, and shivery.  It made me want to roll in the mud to scrape off the feel of it.  I realized he had stopped talking then, and took that moment to look at my physical condition.  I had no less than three leads attacked to various parts of my tack.  Each lead was held by two men, riding double.  I laid my ears back and tried experimentally to rear, when that failed I plunged forward and crow hopped a goodly distance.  The ropes were stretched too tightly for it though and the men holding my ropes followed too closely.  I stopped fighting, it was futile and I knew it.

            :_Sensible too I believe: the slimy voice added sounding amused :_Now then, my men will bring you to me.  I am the Clan leader by the way.  Elsa has done well...:__

A/N duh dun dah… cliffhanger, well kind of.  Now I've just gotta figure out a name for the clan leader and a bunch of other stuff.  But that's it for now.  I know where it's going at least, which is good, but I would love to hear what my lovely readers predict will come next *hint, hint, not so subtle hint* (I love reviews, and would like to thank all reviewers profusely at this time).


	8. Explanations of a Sort

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N This chapter might turn out a little darker than the previous ones (not too much because I am not that great at dark) but my dog got hit by a car today, he was only eleven months old and he snuck out, so I'm writing to get my mind off of watching him fly off the road dead.  It's part of living on a farm, and having a pet, but it still stinks… anyway, thanks for the reviews on chapter seven, they made me feel marginally better.

            I wanted to know what the clan leader had meant when he said Elsa had done well.  Precisely what had she done?  I didn't have much time to contemplate it though, my captors started in the opposite direction from Elsa and I was left with no choice but to follow.  I wondered dejectedly if she even noticed my sudden disappearance, both mental and physical.  

            I reprimanded myself for that thought, of course she had noticed, but had she cared?  I knew she did.

            :_You doubt her?:  Slippery voice commented slyly._

            No, I don't doubt my chosen I can't, I thought as hard as I could, knowing that Slippery was the only one who could hear me yet hoping he wasn't.

            : _Well, that's your second mistake then, would you like a glimpse of what your precious chosen is doing right now?:  _

            A part of me said no, somehow, whatever I saw he would twist it, yet, I couldn't resist a peak … not if was offered to me.

            _:When you reach me I will have one of the boys let you see, you are close to me now:_

            I followed the horses ahead of me numbly.  For the first time in my life I felt utterly cut of from everyone, I didn't like that feeling.  I tormented myself with thoughts of what my traveling companions were doing without me.  Perhaps celebrating or they might not even have noticed I was gone.  I could imagine them indifferent, mildly concerned, or angry that I had wandered off.  The only way I couldn't picture them was worried.  And that frightened me.  By the time I arrived at the same sprawl of wagons, livestock and tents where I had found Elsa I had worked myself into such a tizzy I could almost have tried another escape, but breaking my physical bonds wouldn't help if they still controlled my mind.

            We stopped at the entrance flap of a tent larger than I would have believed existed.  Not that it was anywhere near as spacious as even the smallest way station, or even a good sized wagon, but for a tent it was huge.  I pawed impatiently at the ground, anxious to finally see my captor in person.

            A wiry young man was the first out of the tent, followed by the two middle aged men from Elsa's first vision, then came an unfamiliar lady, somewhere between the ages of the first boy and the two men, she wore the simply cut uniform of a servant, yet it was as fancy as that of a military officer.  To my surprise she was the one who spoke to me, to my surprise her physical voice grated even more than her mental one.  I shivered.

            "So, you're the pretty little pony our Elsa managed to snag?"

            I fixed my eyes on her, trying to communicate my anger to her even lacking mind-magic, I knew she would pick up on it though.  A woman led the clan then, but that didn't make sense, Elsa had said that … but then this lady had implied more than once that Elsa was on her side.

            I gave myself a mental shake; that was impossible.  If Elsa had betrayed me that would mean I made a mistake choosing, and companions never made that kind of error.  I repeated that to myself, but it was entirely unconvincing.  While I had been preoccupied a small crowd had gathered around the tent's entrance.  I recognized among them Harold, the fire starter, and most of the other clan members I had seen in Elsa's visions. 

            I sidled nervously as one of the teens approached me.

            "Calm down there girl," the teen spoke soothingly and I realized that it was a girl, her hair cut to emulate the boys', "Miss Elmira, our leader, told me to show you Elsa," she lifted a hand toward me, not quite tentatively.  I stood dumbly allowing her to place the hand in my neck, I was too shocked to shy away again, Elsa had lied to me; she had said girls weren't allowed to use their mind-magic, yet this girl had been ordered to.  

            I didn't have long to dwell on this latest betrayal before another shock greeted me, the tight shields on my mind were lowered, just a hint, but enough … I was about to shriek for help … at that instant I found my mind whisked off in the direction my captors had just taken me from. 

            It was a decidedly disconcerting experience; it jolted me and made me feel unbalanced.  I vastly preferred Elsa's foresight, depressing as the visions it reveled might be.  As my dazed feeling cleared I saw something even more disturbing.

            Ralph was no where in sight, but I saw Elsa; in Bart's arms.  It seemed she hadn't even noticed I was gone yet.  A sick feeling spread through me.  For the first time it truly sank in that I was a prisoner, and that my only possible rescuers were more concerned with snuggling than finding me.  Elsa started to turn away from Bart, but before I could see her face clearly I was back outside the tent with my shields once more clamped tight.  To my immense shame I was grateful that the girl hadn't made me see Elsa's happy smile when she turned toward us.

            :_You see?  Elsa doesn't care about you, she's glad to be rid of you: Miss Elmira told me with a smirk, "Well done Georgette," she added with an approving nod to the girl who was retreating to the gaggle of other young mind-mages, her face slightly pale from her efforts.  Georgette grinned at the praise before fading back into the small crowd._

            "Now, I know Elsa has given you some misinformation … the first thing you need to know about her is that she is a born traitor," Miss Elmira said with a hint of a smile, "but before we talk I would like to get comfortable, this could take a while.  Georgette, Harold, Rena, and Ishmael take Asia, the rest of you are dismissed, except Jared."

            Elmira waited until the four teens she had mentioned had me under control, not a difficult task since I had no real reason to fight them anymore.  Jared fled into the tent and returned a moment later with two camp stools, by then the rest of the crowd had dispersed.  I took note that the two who had been with Harold in Elsa's vision were just out of earshot; they must have been the clan leader's guards.  I stood hipshot waiting to hear what Miss Elmira had to tell me.

            Miss Elmira took her time arranging herself just so before launching into her tale, "Elsa's father was my uncle.  He was the head of training for the gifted boys, but he didn't care for the woman assigned to train the girls, me, my father was clan leader at that time.  When Elsa was born, we knew she would have mind-magic, but when her parents found out she had strong foresight they didn't want her trained, at least not by me … I believe they hoped her abilities would remain dormant."

            Any parent who knew the pain of that particular ability would have wished the same, so far I could find no fault in the woman's story, and perhaps it was even true.

            "Her father and I fought, and the next day I woke to find he had taken his family and left; naturally we were upset.  Elsa's father was a good teacher, and her brothers were skilled as well, the younger boy might even have possessed some latent ability with fire, if not on the magnitude of a fire starter.  We missed their loss sorely and set about searching for them.  However, they covered their tracks well.  We only found them years later by contacting Elsa, she led us to them."

            Elsa had already told me that much.  What was Miss Elmira getting at? There was no point wondering yet though, it would only cause me to miss her explanation.

            "When we found them there were some miscommunications in the orders, a fire was started," Elmira shot a pointed glare at Harold, who reddened slightly, "one of the younglings made a mistake, which resulted in the deaths of Elsa's mother and brothers.  She and her father were brought back safe though.  We immediately started her training; she was older than most kids by the time we got to her.  As a result we pushed her harder than would otherwise have been necessary.

            "When she had her first vision she refused to speak to anyone, even her father.  Eventually she calmed down enough to return to her classes, but she never told anyone what she saw.  Elsa was mad that we hadn't told her she had foresight, she was mad we hadn't warned her about it.

            "I was furious that she refused to cooperate with us.  We had a little bit of a power struggle … and that's when we put her out of training.  Since she hadn't finished her training she was forbidden the use of her gifts, as far as she was able to control it."

            As much as I hated to admit it, Miss Elmira's story checked out near to perfectly with what I knew.  Unless Elsa was working with the clan the stories I had heard were too similar for coincidence.  So Elsa had probably lied to me about some things, but I was sure that Miss Elmira had as well.  I wasn't sure who to believe anymore.

            "Well that brings us up to date about Elsa, now as to the rest.

            "Some of the students saw you when you first came after Elsa.  Jared used a simple trick on you.  We simply kept moving, and let you yourself ragged, thanks to Jared, we were able to keep you at a distance and run you down enough to accept any reaction Elsa might have.  She was deathly afraid of the consequences of using her gifts."

            I wondered briefly how they had known who I was after, but it didn't matter.  They had, and they had hurt my chosen.  I stared blankly.

            "I picked up some of your thoughts, your let them get a touch ahead of yourself.  I knew who you were looking for by what you were transmitting when you first approached us," Jared supplied as if he could read my mind, but then again, for the moment he could.

            "Jared has an incredible affinity for mind speech, it is his only ability but as you can see he is truly gifted with it," Miss Elmira pointed out simply, "this conversation is getting rather one sided," she added sharply, "Jared suppose you could allow her to speak just to us?"

            "I can try Miss, but I don't think it's possible."

            "Try; if she attempts to speak to anyone other than us just stop her, even if you have to knock her out."

            "Yes Miss," Jared bobbed his head agreeably and I felt the shields lower, they didn't disappear but I found that if I concentrated I could speak, barely.

            :_You made me sick?:_

_            :Somewhat, it wasn't a hard task, we employed Georgette's skills for that.  She is excellent with visions, and that coupled with Jared's suggestions…:_

_            :You made me into a puppet and then led me on a pointless chase, why?:_ I figured Miss Elmira had switched to a mental voice since that was what I used, but I had to concentrate on my speech so I didn't contemplate it long.

            :_We needed time to bring Elsa around and the less effective you were the better off we were:_

_            :Bring her around to what?: _ I would have snarled had the effort of simply saying the words not been nearly too much.

            :_To capturing you of course, we barely convinced her to let you near, by the time you finally caught up, and you were already too ill for us to keep you away and still have you useful:_

_            :Useful?  What do you want with me?:_

_            :That, my dear, you will learn in good time:_

"Georgette and Jared, see to Asia … we will talk to her later.  Do not leave her for anything, call if you need help, and Jared keep those shields strong.  I have some plans to finish," Miss Elmira snapped briskly, I felt the shields snap back closed.

            I didn't mind when the two youngsters appointed to the task led me away, I had so much to process.  I was surprised to note that had I been human I might have cried, over Elsa, I missed her.  I shoved that out of my mind forcefully, she obviously didn't miss me, or she would have come after me instead of sitting with Bart.

A/N okay, I hope that made sense, if it didn't just mention it in a review, as that's the only way I'll know what to change.  Anyhow … I think I might do a POV switch just for the next chap to get Elsa's side of the story … unless there are any strong objections.  So anyway hope you liked this chap.


	9. Elsa

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N thanks to all reviewers.  Just want to confirm that this is Elsa's POV not Asia's and it starts just about where our protagonistic pony wanders off.  Anyway hope you like it.

            We weren't far from the farm when Bart and I dismounted to talk.  I watched as Asia and Ralph wandered away, to graze it was sure.  

            "They're long gone," Bart remarked to me, tearing my attention from our companions.  

            "I know that," I sighed.  He had said that as if there were something I could do about it.  The clan was close though, I knew that much.  I missed my family in some ways, yet in others I felt free of them.      

            As a child I had learned to fear and even hate heralds.  When Miss Elmira told me I was being chosen I had fought until the vile animal, I had thought her horrible at the time, had walked up to me.  I didn't have any choice but to go with her though.  Miss Elmira had made that much quite clear.

            "Elsie?" Bart said lightly reaching out and tugging at my hair teasingly.

            "What, Mew?" I asked pulling my hair away from him, I liked him well enough but sometimes he made me feel downright uncomfortable.

            "I was just saying that I don't think there are any survivors here."

            "They probably fled by now," I agreed flatly, and returned to my previous train of thought.  Now I that I had met Asia though I knew better.  The clan had lied to me about heralds.  I wasn't sure they weren't lying about other things too.  I was confused and I knew it, but the worst part was that I had no one to talk to about it.  I couldn't tell Asia, I simply couldn't bring myself to say I had truly hated her.  

            The other problem with telling her was that I feared for her.  Feared to lose her.

            "Elsie, you are zoning out again," Bart remarked with an amused grin.  I was about to return the smile but I felt the sudden need to look for Asia.  As I glanced around I noticed she wasn't there.  I was about to have Bart ask Ralph if he knew where my companion was when I felt her presence drop from my mind entirely.  For the first time in months I was completely alone in my mind.  There was no comforting presence, not even the fuzzy half-awareness that I felt when I used a mental shield.  Startled I called out to Asia and then to Ralph, not caring about protocol in my worry.

            :_Where__ is she Ralph?:_

            :_I__ don't know, she went toward the farm for a closer look:_

_            :__Asia__!: I screamed mentally._

            "What's wrong?" Bart asked, concern painting his features.

            "She's gone," I whispered, near tears.  I tried to stay calm, crying in front of Bart would not be comfortable, but I couldn't hold back as thoughts of all the terrible things that could have happened to Asia flashed through my mind.

            "Asia?  Can't you speak her?" Bart asked quizzically.

            "No, she's completely gone," I gulped and looked at Bart briefly; the pity in his face was too much.  I felt a tear streak down my face.   If the clan had been hanging around Asia was probably dead.  

            "Oh, Elsie … we'll find her," Bart assured me, but I knew he just wanted to comfort me.  I shook my head unhappily.

            Ralph came to join us, :_I__ can't find her: he remarked simply._

            I tried to focus on him but found my sight obscured by tears. I realized I was sobbing idiotically, like a child slighted of a cookie.  I was worried that Bart would think I was childish and silly, but he pulled me into a hug instead.

            At first I tried to pull away, yet I found that he was a comfort.  Eventually I relaxed just sobbed myself out while Bart whispered assurances to me.  I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I felt … something, it wasn't Asia but it reminded me of her.  I looked up but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.  I felt well enough by then to dry my eyes off though, and stand without Bart's support.

            "Are you alright?" Bart asked me quietly.

            "No," I sniffled, "But I'm as good as I'll be until we find her."

            "We'll find her, knowing Asia she probably wandered into the burned barn to see an interesting piece of charred wood and a falling piece of wood knocked her out."

            "I don't think so," I replied, but his comment helped me to, if not smile, at least soften my expression.

            "Let's see if we can't find her."

            "I don't think we will …"

            "Why not?"

            "I just don't."

            "Do you know something I don't?" Bart asked curiously.

            "Look, the clan wants the truth spell … for their experiments, on compelling people into doing things."

            "Compelling?"

            "Yes, they look for people, kids mainly, with rare gifts to attempt to compile a team that could theoretically overthrow the throne."

            "How?"

            "They didn't tell me that!  I was barely even a trainee.  They used a raw form of their spell on Asia when she came for me.  That's part of why she was so sick, their spell needs some work to get rid of the side-effects."

            "Asia can't show them how to truth-spell something."

            "I know that, they wanted me to, that was the other reason for spell, to buy time."

            I explained everything I knew about the clan's plans to Bart and Ralph, "so if we go to find her and are caught things will turn out badly, but I can't just abandon her and they know that!" I concluded angry at Miss Elmira and knowing she knew exactly what she was doing, testing my loyalties.  I knew who I had to choose though; there wasn't any real choice to make.

A/N I know this was kind of short comparatively, but I had some minor writer's block and I nearly fell asleep in class no less than 20 times today so as I am currently sleep deprived (by my own stupid choices, not that I didn't absolutely have to read and do my homework after my band concert thereby only starting it at around 11)   Anyway once again anything that doesn't make sense can be corrected … clarification is only a review away ;-)  thanks again to reviewers of the previous chapter.  I think I'll go back to Asia's POV I like her much better.  Elsa is too cold and Asia is more fun.  Yeah, anyway… I think I'm going to go to sleep now … I get to go to special Olympics instead of school tomorrow with NHS to help run stuff so that'll be interesting…right this author's note is going to be longer than the chapter!  Oh well, you could skip it if you want… oh yeah, now I have red hair (I got it dyed, I have a slight (okay, okay major) obsession with red hair)  anyway I'll stop yapping at you now.


	10. Flight

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N sorry this chapter took longer than usual … I blame it on: darn writer's block, and school activities, and my computer breaking, and no reviews, and sleep deprivation (falling asleep in math is weird, and it might not happen if I didn't wait until 12 at night to start my math homework)… Well, I hope this chapter is better, the last one wasn't so great.  So here goes.

            I waited with the two teens Miss Elmira had assigned to me for most of the rest of the first day.  We were near the picket lines with the horses.  I had thought of every possible means of escape, but none struck me as particularly possible.  Besides I was growing rather fond of my little guards.  I couldn't speak to them, cutesy of Jared but I could listen and I found that their training was very similar to that of a herald, except they had no companions.

            I missed Elsa, but I knew she probably didn't miss me.  Perhaps she would be happier without me hanging around.  One thing was for certain, as far as I was concerned, she would not be coming to my rescue.

            "We're moving on as soon as all the horses are saddled or harnessed," Georgette remarked loudly, breaking my train of thought.  Elmira probably expected a chase, oh well let her run.  The longer we ran from imaginary pursuit the longer I didn't have to resist questioning, and it gave me more time to pretend Elsa really would help me.

            Sooner than I would have thought reasonable we were underway.  I was between Georgette and Jared, a lead stretched in either direction and attached to their pommels.  I heaved an inward sigh, still no escaping.  We were near the center of the column which minimized my chances of escape further.

            "What does Miss want with her?" Georgette asked Jared conversationally.

            Jared just shrugged; I got the impression he was concentrating on my shields.  After all they were some of the strongest I had ever even heard of.

            "Well, personally I hear that these companion creatures are … odd."

            "What are you getting at Georgette?" Jared asked, exasperated.  I found that I was listening to their talk intently, but there was little else to do, and certainly nothing better.

            "I just think we need to be really careful with her, you can't let that shield down at all, if we let her go…"

            "I know Georgette.  I can hold a shield!"  Jared snapped and stared sulkily between his horses ears.

            An indistinguishable period of silence passed before Georgette made another attempt at conversation.

            "I sure would like to ride a horse like that though, wouldn't you Jared?"

            "Like what?" Jared asked angrily.

            "Like her," Georgette jabbed her chin in my general direction.

            "No one rides a companion unless they have its permission," Jared explained irritably.  I couldn't have agreed more with the boy, the nerve of some people.  And how could Georgette call me a horse?   How undignified!  Then again I was undignified at the moment.  A companion should not be so easily reduced to plodding along between what amounted to nothing better then two adolescents on glorified pack animals.

            I just didn't have the heart to resist, besides, there was no real reason to escape or get my guards in trouble.  I resigned myself to the long plod and settled into a comfortable contemplation of the road at my hooves.

            It just didn't make sense to me.  How could I make a mistake about my chosen?  Companions never chose wrong, yet as far as I could tell Elsa had betrayed me to the clan.  I spent the remainder of our march making myself miserable with thoughts of treachery and hatred fluttering around in my head.

            "Whoa there," Georgette called to me as we stopped, "this is the campsite for tonight.  Harold went off to distract any pursuit."

            "Shush Georgie," Jared hushed his peer, "I don't want her to know too much, if she somehow slips her shields…"

            "Oh relax Jared … you're the best there is at shields.  Everything will turn out fine, you'll see."

            I wondered briefly if Jared's comment meant he was tiring but a tentative mental prod proved that the shields held as strong as ever before.  

            "Miss Elmira is coming," Jared squeaked in reply.

            "I know that, I'm not blind you know!" Georgette snapped half-heartedly.

            "How is our little guest today?" Miss Elmira asked smoothly.  I watched her warily; she most closely resembled en ermine, bathed in moonlight and draped in white furs.

            "Asia's just fine Miss," Jared supplied helpfully.

            "I want to talk directly to her," Elmira growled.  I once again felt the shields loosen.  

            :_What do you want with me?: I asked without preamble.  It wasn't that I truly cared; I had seen enough of the clan to know that I didn't want to be a part of their actions._

            "Well dear, I am afraid that is privileged information.  You are part of an experiment."

            :_An experiment?  What experiment?:_

"Tsk, tsk, you are nosy aren't you?"

            :_Where's Elsa?: I asked in an attempt to change the subject, Miss Elmira was starting to sound peeved._

            "I could care less where the girl is.  We had the hardest time bringing her around; I don't think she likes us."

            I tried reaching out to my chosen, but just as I thought I was going to get away with it Jared slammed the shields back into place.  He shot an apologetic glance at Miss Elmira.

            "You are being a naughty pony?   Well then we will wait until we make the winter safe house before finished our conversation, which is a shame because I think we could get to be great friends.  Georgette, I will send Magritte with you and Jared's dinner later.  And don't worry about Elsa, Asia dear, I certainly am not."

            That thought somehow didn't comfort me, however, Elmira's leaving did.  I did my best impression of a sorrowful little creature for the benefit of Georgette and Jared.  They didn't seem to appreciate my acting skill though.  I didn't get so much as a sugar cube out of them, let alone a smile.

            "Magritte is coming," Georgette commented after a time.

            A few moments later a slim girl with a fringe of fine brown hair came over to us with a tray of food balanced on one arm and a bucket, I assumed with grain, hung on the other.

            "Here you are, supper," Magritte said offering the tray to Georgette with a flourish.  My guard took the tray with a grin and offered the newcomer a seat. 

            "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been Maggie?" Georgette asked happily.  Jared snagged his food off the tray and munched happily.  I waited impatiently for what I hoped was in the bucket.

            "Oh, here and there … actually I was out on orders…"

            "Miss Elmira sent you out?" Georgette asked with evident glee, "Oh, you just have to tell me all about it Maggie; I wish Miss trusted me that much!"

            "It helps being her daughter …"

            Georgette waved the comment away, "what were you doing though Maggie?"

            "I was running reconnaissance, my assignment is finished though.  I don't think Miss is pleased with me."

            "Why not?"

            Magritte paused before answering and focused her eyes on her hands.  She seemed to notice the bucket for the first time and hurriedly set it in front of me.

            "I nearly forgot all about your dinner Asia," Magritte said obviously trying to keep the conversation away from herself.  My interest was piqued.  I just had to know what Maggie had been up to.

            "Maggie!" Georgette said exasperated, "Tell me!  I'm your best friend remember?"

            "I was keeping an eye on Elsa, to make sure she stayed loyal.  You know how she gets sometimes…"

            "How could I forget?  She is my step-sister."

            A step-sister?  Elsa hadn't ever told me about her father remarrying, but then it appeared there was a lot she hadn't seen fit to tell me.

            "Anyway Miss is unhappy because I let her stray from the plan."

            "Which was?  There's no harm in telling me Maggie, you know I'm loyal!"

            "It doesn't matter anymore anyway Georgette.  I already messed it up.  Elsa was supposed to bring her companion to us the minute they left Haven.  I was waiting for her about a half candle-mark's ride from the first way-station.

            "I followed them until word reached me that you had her already.  Miss was not at all impressed."

            "Are you in trouble?"

            "What do you think Georgette?  I have kitchen duty for most of the winter now, so she couldn't be happy, you know what a bad cook I am."

            "The whole clan will suffer for this!" Georgette crowed teasingly.

            "Lucky for us Selwyn was with me!  He can cook and we've already worked out a deal about it."

            "Thank Havens.  So how much longer can you dawdle with us?"

            "I'm off for the rest of the evening, but I should get to sleep early for the early shift at breakfast."

            "Well, at least you get to meet our little prisoner."

            "So she's what all the fuss is about?  She's just a big white horse!"

            "But she can mind-speak … Show her Jared," Georgette ordered.

            "I can't do that!" Jared protested, "Not without Miss's permission!"

            "Oh, come off it, just let the shield down a little, what's the point in guarding her if we can't talk to her.  This is more boring than staring at the picket lines all night!"

            "Maybe he's right Georgette," Maggie said, "I don't need anymore trouble than I'm already in."

            "There's no harm in it, besides we might be able to convince her to be more cooperative," Georgette cajoled, "Don't you wonder what it would be like to speak a companion?"

            I silently begged Jared to agree.  The boy was getting weaker, I was sure of it, the more he had to lower and raise the shields the weaker he would get.  I knew if he would just lower them I could weasel my way free.  If I could just call for help once…

            "I can't Georgette," Jared maintained.

            "It would be interesting …" Maggie relented, "Maybe she's right Jared,  what harm is there in a quick little talk?"

            "But …"

            "Don't be a chicken Jared!" Georgette crowed.

            "Just for a second … you promise?" Jared caved.

            "Of course," the girls chorused.  I was waiting poised for the shields to drop, I would be free, and tensed waiting … 

            "Okay, but if Miss finds out it'll be your faults." 

            "Sure, whatever, come on Jared," Georgette prodded.

            I leapt literally and mentally as Jared's hold on my mind faded.  The shock of it appeared to confuse him because I felt his presence slip from my mind entirely.  That left the ground ties; I stretched it to full length and leapt again.  The three teens stared for a moment but I had a head start, I bolted for the edge of the camp I reached for my chosen with what little consciousness I could spare from navigating the camp.   

            I was chased.  At first it was just the voices of the three teens, and then what seemed to me like the entire clan was on my heels.  I was tired from the day's march, but people were no match for a companion at running, not even a tired companion.

            :_Elsa!: I called out, maybe she didn't care about me, but Maggie had said she betrayed the clan for me, so maybe Miss Elmira was the liar, I had to see for myself._

            :_Elsa, I'm coming!:_

A/N okay, Asia is definitely more fun to write about than Elsa.  I hope this chapter turned out better than the last, apparently all y'all didn't care for it since there weren't any reviews… oh well. 


	11. Fight

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N this chapter is delayed only by the Memorial Day Parade (I'm marching in the school band, Go FlutesJ, and then going to a friend's house until my mum can pick me up) wish I had my driver's license, but I do have my permit and will be on the roads unsupervised by the end of summer… hehehe, the roads are no longer safe!!! (It's quite clear in my mission statement that I won't hit anyone though)  Anyway you probably aren't here to read my author's note, but oh well.  Thanks to Stee (so far my only reviewer on chap 10, and it's a cliffhanger 'cause I write each chapter as I post it so that's all that's written, mentally or on my computer) since I got more reviewers since I started chapter 11 I have to add that they are also profusely thanked for reviews.  School's gonna end for the summer soon and then I can probably write more.  But until then we get projects and papers galore, in case finals aren't nerve-wracking enough (of course I enjoy all of the above mentioned stuff, but it is time consuming)!

            As I left the camp I heard shouts for horses to be readied, I braced myself for any mind tricks they tried on me. 

            :_Asia?: my chosen queried in a broken voice, I could have shouted for joy!  She hadn't completely abandoned me!_

            :_Elsa, I got away, help me!: I called with feeling._

            :_We're coming, but Ralph can only go so fast with two of us on his back.  He's a companion but even you mystical beasties have limits:_

_            :Just hurry, I don't know how long I can outrun them:_

_            :You can make it Asia: _Elsa encouraged me.  The thing was, now that I knew she didn't hate me I actually thought I could.  So I ran, and soon the horses following me fell back and finally I risked a glance back; no pursuit.

            :_I lost them!: I crowed triumphantly._

            :_Good, keep coming though, the sooner we're together the better:_

I didn't respond; I was tired.  I did keep running though.  Eventually, it felt like an eternity, I saw Ralph and the two heralds coming toward me.  I put on a final burst of speed and met them moments later.

            "Asia," Elsa scrambled from Ralph's back and hugged my neck.  I leaned into her.

            "You gave us all quite a fright there," Bart said simply, he was standing at Ralph's head.   

            :_You should have seen these two clowns whimpering over you: Ralph added :_Of course I kept a level head:__

"Don't pay Ralph any mind Asia, the old lump nearly ripped my arms out of their sockets for trying to pace him!"

            :_I am perfectly capable of regulating my own speed thank you!: Ralph explained haughtily :__Chosens:  He harrumphed :__you just can't do a thing with them!:_

I ignored their bantering after that.  Elsa had let go of my neck, but she was smoothing my fur, as if reluctant to lose contact with me.  I took the opportunity to rub my face on her, she staggered a bit but laughed and I repeated the gesture.  She grinned, and rubbed my face for me; it was itchy!

            :_Sugar?: I asked hopefully._

            "Fresh out darling, sorry," Elsa apologized, with a final pat.

            "Well, I think we should get as far away from them as possible tonight," Bart suggested.  He didn't need to clarify who 'them' was, we all knew.

            :_What about stopping them!: I asked indignantly :_If they are trying to capture companions we can't just leave them to plot.  I got away, but what about their next catch? I seriously doubt they will post such a light guard again: _besides I added to myself, it was definitely payback time.  Elsa's visions of the clan had kept me awake many a night, and the clan was responsible for my illness when I first met Elsa, it was the root of all my problems it seemed.  None of that held a candle to kidnapping me though, as if I were some bit of plunder!  I would most assuredly show those bandits who they were messing with!_

            "Asia is right," Elsa backed me up.

            "I didn't hear Asia," Bart reminded Elsa.

            "Basically she said we can't just leave them at our back, it isn't as if they will forget about us if we forget about them."

            "Of course you are right, so what do we do?"

            :_Stomp 'em?: I suggested helpfully._

            :_Not funny Asia, we have to be serious for now!: Elsa reprimanded me gently._

            :_I was being serious: _I said in my best sweet innocent companion voice.

            "We can't do this on our own, there are too many of them," Bart put in sensibly.

            "Have Ralph call back for reinforcements.  We can gather information, and that sort of thing," Elsa recommended.

            :_You mean spy?: I supplied._

            Elsa shot me a glower and then grinned, "Yes, spy."

            Bart nodded, "that's the best we can do alone.  We will work something better out later, but even that could be dangerous," he added practically.

            :_That's not enough!: I grumbled. I knew that what they proposed was a risk so as long as we were putting our necks on the line we may as well do some real damage, :_We could attack them!  Elsa, you know everything about them, they are you family for the love of sugar!:__

            :_That's why I know an attack won't work Asia, look, I'm as mad as you are about this.  If they think that I will happily let them play games with you, then they are dead wrong, but you saw their trainees, they have been better instructed in their gifts than the majority of my year-mates back at the collegium, how do you think I finished training so fast?:_

_            :Chosen, I was so scared.  You just don't understand.  I thought…:_

_            :What?  What did you think?:_

_            :Nothing, it isn't important.:_

_            :If you brought it up it must be important: _Elsa pried, I hated it when she pried.

            _:I was afraid you had abandoned me Elsa, I thought you hated me, I thought you wanted them to have me!  I let them convince me that you hated me!  I can't deal with that Elsa, I just can't:_

_            :Asia, I wouldn't do that.  I might have once, before I knew you, but I could never do that to you.  I promise I will never give up on you okay?:_

_            :I know that: _I responded, and I did, a part of me simply didn't believe it.  Not a big part mind, but enough to make me doubt her sometimes.

            _:We'll get them Asia, we will stop them, but not alone.  We need help for this, it's too big for two heralds and their companions alone:_

_            :What do you mean?:_

_            :Did you speak to Miss Elmira?  The clan leader?:_

_            :Yeah:_

_            :She wants to be queen, she always has, and she is preparing a force of mind-mages strong enough to do it.  Elmira has had her eyes on companions since the day she took leadership.  She thinks that with your help she could not only demoralize the enemy, but with her operatives dressed as heralds they could gain entry right into the palace itself, and I don't think she is far from right:_

_            :No companion would work for her!:_

_            :What choice would you have?  With Jared and a few of the others completely blocking your speech?  Or perhaps Georgette confusing you with visions of things that aren't real?  That isn't even talking about the conditioning she has planned.  Trust me Asia if she captured enough companions her plots might work:_

_            :We would never go against our Chosens: _I informed Elsa firmly.

            _:You just told me that after less than two days she had you convinced I hated you, what do you think a few months of having that reinforced would be like?  Do you care to test it?  I don't I learned with her fighting force they are good.  Harold alone could destroy half of companions field, he would be useless for days if not weeks afterward, but all Miss cares about are results, she could have Valdemar if she could just get them inside the palace walls, but she can't, that is the key:_

_            :No, we companions are her key.  Is that the reason you came with me then?  To use me, maybe gather information?: _I asked heatedly, I didn't want to yell at my chosen, but to find out for certain that I had not imagined her coldness toward me at the start was painful.

            :_You want the truth?: _Elsa asked sheepishly.

            :_That is what we specialize in isn't it?: _I asked acerbically.

            :_At first it was to help the clan, but then I started getting to know you and the others were kind, not at all the barbarians that Miss made them out to be.  Then when I told you about the clan I, well I started to really think about things … seeing Papa lying in that bed in healer's really clinched it for me though.  I had lied for them, I was sneaking spying and putting my life on the line and they repaid me by trying to kill the only family I had left.  I didn't know what to think Asia, I was scared:_

_            :So it was all some big game?:_

Elsa shook her head sadly she seemed near tears, yet it felt good to yell at her, to finally let her know that everything wasn't okay, that I wasn't required to excuse her every time she hurt me.

            :_Not a game a mission, just another job for the good of the clan:_

_            :Well, why didn't you just go back to them then?  Instead of staying with me, if you hated me so much?:_

_            :I didn't hate you though, Asia, you were the first one, outside of my immediate family to ever just say you loved me, no strings attached.  Do you know how much that meant to me?:_

_            :Nothing?: _I guessed angrily.

            :_Please don't be mad at me Asia, I'm sorry I hurt you; that was never my intent:_

_            :No, you just needed me, I served a purpose and when you were done with me you could go back to your clan!:_

_            :Please, it isn't like that anymore Asia, I can't go back now!  Not ever:_

_            :Oh, I see, so now that you have no other choice I am your best friend?  I can't live like that Elsa, you are my chosen, my only chosen, I can't just go out and chose someone new anytime I want, like it or not we are stuck together.  And to be honest right now I don't like it!:_

Elsa was crying I realized, a part of me wanted to comfort her, to cuddle against her, and tell her I was just upset, and scared.  Instead I pulled away from her.  She truly did have to realize that we would always be a team.  Until one of us died she would be my herald and I her chosen.  The clan wasn't a part of that, just she and I.

            Elsa looked up at me slowly, then in a mental whisper she said :_You're right.  I Have treated you horribly, I'm sorry for it Asia, I just didn't know how to tell you about it.  I wish I could express how sorry I am that I hurt you, but I have no right to expect you would believe me:_

_            :I love you chosen: _I said, leaving the phrase simple.

            :_I love you too: _Elsa responded without pause, I believed her, if she hadn't meant it she was a better actor than I could fathom.

            :_I will abide by you decision about the clan Elsa, but knowing what you just told me we have to get help about them soon.  I don't want to think what would happen if Miss Elmira were queen!: _I shuddered mentally.  Elsa grinned and sent me a caricature of the clan leader sitting a throne with a crown perched upon her brow, I snorted a laugh.

            :_If you girls are done fighting?: _Ralph broke in smoothly, had I been human I would have blushed with embarrassment.

            :_How much did you hear?: _I demanded awkwardly.

            :_Oh, enough to know you two haven't had a good yelling match in a long while: _Ralph said wryly.

            :_Try never, I should have made sure to keep that private…: _I said abashedly.

            :_Don't worry about it, a healthy fight does wonders for a relationship, I know these things because I am older and wiser: _He teased.

            I laughed and stepped closer to my chosen.  Elsa smile and stroked my neck obligingly.

            Bart cleared his throat noisily, "Ralph already relayed our message.  He says the grove born himself will meet us with a small contingent of heralds in the next town on our circuit.  We are to wait there for the others.  They will be there soon.  Until then we try to keep track of the clan using what you know Elsa, and your foresight," Bart explained.

            "Thanks for doing that Mew," Elsa said agreeably.  That was a side my chosen rarely displayed, perhaps Ralph knew what he was talking about, agreeable Elsa was certainly kinder.

When we finally did arrive in town, after two days of travel, she bought me an entire box of sugar lumps, not to eat all at once mind, but good none the less.  Yes, I definitely liked agreeable Elsa better.  Since our fight we actually got along better.  Elsa wasn't a bossy with me and I found myself enjoying her company more than I had previously.  Where she had once been a burden as well as a pleasure I found that she lightened my load of worries when she was around.

            Ralph and I were settled nicely in the roomiest stalls that Bart and Elsa's inn had to offer and for the time being I was content to await backup; being forced into one of Miss Elmira's plans did not appeal to me, especially knowing what the woman would do to my chosen if given half a chance.  So we waited, until the fire…

A/N that was a nice long chappie!  I like arguments, they are fun to write, Asia is finally growing a backbone, and all it took was being kidnapped, not too bad.  I think I like her better all happy go lucky though, which can be easily arranged since I am the author hmmm … the 20th of June is when school ends and it's my birthday too (happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday to me!) sorry, had to add that.  Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, whether you did or not there is a pretty blue go button for you to press so that you can yell at me of whatever, otherwise I don't know what you think and isn't that a sad predicament? (not that I am obsessed with reviews, because of course *crosses fingers to excuse the little white lie* I'm not.)


	12. Spymaster

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N I actually don't have much to blather about right now … except that Veggietales rules!!!  And my computer is officially dead once more and had to be sent to Texas for repairs.  It'll be back in a few weeks, and I'm just lucky I managed to get my files off of it before it went… anyway I'm on my step-dad's computer now so I don't write as much but that's okay since I still have a new chappie all ready.

            I awoke three days after our arrival in the little no-name town to an unusual thick heavy scent.  It wasn't truly the third day so much as the third night; it was dark out at any rate.  I decided to lark out and see what was going on.  As I slipped out of the confines of the barn, through the conveniently open door to my stall, I saw what appeared to be a beacon, upon closer inspection I saw that it was flames, on the outskirts of town.  I recognized the scent; it was black billowing smoke.

            :_Asia, are you awake?: _Elsa asked gently.  If I had been asleep it wouldn't have awoken me, a marked change from before our little spat.

            :_Yes chosen, the smoke woke me, what's happening?:_

_            :A runner just brought us word that the mayor's house and the town storehouse have both caught fire.:_

_            :Fire?: _I asked archly, it was too familiar to be a coincidence.

            Elsa nodded mentally at me :_It might not be them though: _she warned.

            :_I find it hard to believe this a coincidence, Harold could easily have started those two fires, right?:_

_            :Yes, but that isn't to say that he did:_

_            :Is anybody caught inside?:_

_            :The guard at the storehouse is fine.:_

_            :And the mayor's family?:_

_            :Mostly fine.:_

_            :If they aren't all fine what are we doing standing around here?:_

_            :Everyone but the mayor's middle son is accounted for: _Elsa admitted grudgingly.

            :_Why don't we go help get him out then?:_

_            :For two reasons:_

_            :What?:_

_            :By the time we got there it would be far too late if he were in there:_

_            :If he were in there?:_

_            :Yes, It just so happens that I know that he isn't there:_

_            :Where is he then?:_

_            :I had a vision, he is with the clan.  For training I believe.  It was a while ago, but I thought he might be the boy I saw when we met the mayor earlier:_

_            :Great, so what can he do … and how do we explain this to the mayor?  This is our fault you know!:_

_            :No, it's Harold's fault, if he even started the fires …:_

_            :If you saw this then you know whether Harold did it.:_

_            :He did then: _Elsa acceded :_and we are not telling the mayor anything._  _We are continuing as planned.:_

_            :Don't you think we might get some questions about this?  Two fires in one night isn't exactly common:_

_            :No one died though; that will have some affect on the news.:_

_            :I'm too tired to discuss this now, is everything under control then?:_

_            :Yes dear, go get your beauty sleep.:_

:_You need the same: _I teased and wandered back into my roomy box stall.  There was one thing to be said of extremely large not quite controlled fires, they made plenty of light.  I could sleep secure in the knowledge that no math monsters would be lurking about just waiting to attack me in the shadows.  Of course, the history monsters were much more dangerous … I was really losing it.  After all I don't think making up monsters has ever made the top of the list of sane things creatures do.  Funny that, everyone should know … I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

            Sleep, I decided, would be nice, things would be clearer in the morning, besides I had found that the flickering light from the fire didn't banish the shadows.  In fact it made them scarier, they jumped and danced as if alive, and I wasn't even that close to the blaze.  The mayor would definitely need a new house.  Which wasn't really my concern, I forced my eyes shut and focused on thinking about nothing, which of course failed miserably.  Finally I just mentally sang myself to sleep, my pretty little song helped to push my fears down to an easily ignorable size again, so what if Tally teased me about it?  _I_ was sleeping peacefully!

            When I next awoke it was to the full light of day.  I glanced over to see if Ralph was awake, to my surprise he wasn't in his stall.  Curiously I glanced out the window.  I was alarmed to note that it was well nigh on noon.  I decided to find Ralph, but first I checked in on Elsa.

            :_Chosen?:_

_            :It's about time you woke up sleepyhead!: _Elsa responded teasingly.

            :_I was up late.  Besides I needed the extra rest: _I said in mock indignation.

            :_Of course: _Elsa agreed with overdone pity.

            _:Well!  I'm off to find my true friends: _I huffed.

_            :I'll see you in a few years when you give up then?: _Elsa asked simply.

            :_Not funny: _I laughed.  Elsa joined me and when we had both calmed down I asked if she knew where Ralph was.  She told me he was probably grazing on the town green and that she and Bart were speaking with the mayor so she had to go.

            I decided to find Ralph and see if he knew anything more about the fire.  So I let myself out of the barn and moseyed on out only to find that Ralph was not peacefully grazing as I had thought.  He was actively engaged in giving a pony ride to a small child.  The kid screeched gleefully as Ralph walked along, exaggerating each step so that his rider bounced woefully close to tumbling off of his back.  This of course made the ride even more exciting.

            :_I never thought I'd see the day!  Today the role of pasture pony will be played by… Ralph!: _I crowed feeling positively giddy with laughter at the sight.

            Ralph shot me a mental glare.  I mentally stuck my tongue out at him; he looked a sight.

            :_How in the world did she dupe you into this_: I asked with a chuckle.

            :_She looked lonesome, all the other kids were ignoring her …:_

I glanced around the other kids were no longer ignoring her, they instead stood back and gawked, it appeared that they hadn't known it was possible for anyone but a herald to ride a companion.  __

            :_You fixed that: _I pointed out, my laughter thinning out to the odd giggle.

            :_Well, laugh all you want Asia … she's much lighter than any herald …maybe we should all take to choosing children, it would make things so much simpler: _Ralph added the last bit morosely

_            :What's that supposed to mean?:_

_            :It's just …:_

_            :Come on Ralph, you can tell me, I'm your friend!:_

_            :I know I can tell you, it's just that, well Bart and Elsa … never mind, just forget I said anything:_

_            :You barely did!  If it's about Elsa I have a right to know!  Come on Ralph:_

_            :Elsa seems to like Bart:_

_            :huh,: _I snorted :_Old news genius.  It's been obvious from the start that she likes him, more than say a friend:_

_            :Alright, but the problem is I think he likes her too:_

_            :And why is that so terrible?  Generally when you like someone it turns out better if they like you too …:_

_            :What if they aren't, well compatible?:_

_            :Oh, I see, you think Elsa's disloyal, is that it?  You think she's a traitor?:_

_            :I didn't say that!: _Ralph protested.

            :_You meant it though … it's okay, I thought so too, not anymore, but I did:_

_            :I didn't think that!  Honestly Asia, I just don't want either of them getting hurt, what if one of them is injured and distracts the other or something like that?:_

_            :If they really are like that then it's worth it and if they aren't you have nothing to worry about.  Don't make problems for yourself.  And have an eye to that child; she looks ready to fall:_

The little girl was wobbling and it indeed seemed as if a fall were imminent.  Ralph toned down his jaunty gait and the girl giggled as she righted herself.  I glanced at watched her for a moment before speaking again.

            :_So who is she anyway?:_

_            :Just one of the town kids, she was hanging back from the rest so I went over to see what was wrong and well … : _He sent me the mental equivalent of a shrug.

            :_You spoke her?  Invited her for a ride?  You old softy you!: _I accused jovially.

            :_She looked lonely!: _He protested.  I was simply glad for the change of topic so I let the incident slide.  Somehow discussion of my chosen's loyalties made me decidedly uncomfortable.

            :_Well, what's your name girly?: _I addressed the child softly.  

            "Johanna Calebson," she turned wide gray eyes to me and spoke carefully, as if to be sure I heard her.

            :_That's a lovely name, what do you know about companions?:_

"You're special," the girl replied simply, "very special."

            Something about the answer rankled but I was growing tired of standing around so I quickly said my goodbyes and trotted out toward the site of the mayor's house.  I was curious to see if there was any sign of the middle boy.  If the clan had recruited him then he must have possessed some gift that they could make use of.  I sighed and focused on the task at hoof; gathering information.

            They could just call me the spymaster … or not.  I laughed at the silly title and started up a narration of my actions.

            The spymaster trotted along the hill, I whispered to myself, she was on a mission not only to prove her chosen's honor, but also to exact revenge.  And woe to any math or history monsters that stood in her way!

            I giggled at the silly narrative.  If I had ever actually met a monster of any type I would probably have run screaming in terror.  I had a good excuse though; equines most definitely are fright and flight creatures.  The charred remains of the mayor's manor were staring me in the face by that time so I dropped from a trot to a walk and then stopped to survey the scene.  There wasn't much in the way of evidence so I decided to wait until I could speak to Elsa to continue my search, so much for being the spymaster!

A/n I suppose that Asia is just a fight waiting to happen now.  She likes the argument game, hahaha.  (math monsters have been vanquished for the year as we took our final math test this week, it was not a Final though because we convinced our teacher that we didn't need one (amazing what one comment and a bunch of seniors can do!))  All our seniors (I'm a junior) are gone so the school is empty and sad, but on the bright side we are almost out for the summer… right well hope you liked the chapter and didn't mind the longwinded author's notes any comments can best be heard through an actual review (as much fun as yelling at the computer monitor is, the author can't hear it and in this medium the reader's grievances can be promptly addressed)


	13. Encounter

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N My computer came back, and it didn't even have it's memory wiped like last time J! But all my stuff is currently on my step-dad's computer so now I have to take the time to transfer it all, but I can do that after this chapter, which I am writing in lieu of studying for my Chem exam tomorrow.  Thanks to all reviewers (I think I have been remiss in pouring praise on you all so many, many, many, thanks!  Oh and Magdellin (I think that's it) I will try to remember the periods with the companions, it just seems so wrong to put a period right before a colon (and yet I'm fine with exclamation points and question marks...) Oh well here's the next chapter for all y'all.

            I stayed around the manor for a while before boring of the ashy remains.  At that point I made my way back to the green.  Johanna was just saying her goodbyes to Ralph, but most of the other kids had found other things to occupy them.  Only a handful of hopeful looking youngsters remained to crowd around as the Calebson girl left.  Ralph's legs disappeared from view as the swarming kids clamored to be the next for a ride.

            :_Still giving pony rides Ralph?:_ I asked skeptically.

            :_No … well I guess I don't have much choice at this point.: He revised his answer as a boy climbed onto his back._

            :_Well, sure you do, just make it abundantly clear that you are most definitely not a pasture pony!  A few good hops ought to send the brat sprawling.: _

            :_What if he got hurt?:_

_            :He shouldn't be climbing up on strange horses, not to mention companions: I said with a mental shrug, :__Besides it won't hurt him much.:_

_            :Not funny Asia, I'll just give this one a ride and then leave …:_

_            :Ha!  If he gets a ride they will all want one, you are going to be here for a very long time.:_

_            :Not if I have some help,: Ralph commented dryly._

            I didn't respond, just trotted straight at the gaggle of younglings, ears pinned back menacingly.  As expected they scattered.  It was then a simple matter of staring down the boy on Ralph's back before I had my friend to myself.

            :_Better?: I asked brightly._

            :_That wasn't the kind of help I meant.: Ralph complained._

            :_I hadn't known what a softie you are.:_

_            :They're nice kids, I didn't mind giving them rides, it isn't often a kid can say he rode an actual companion!:_

_            :There is a reason for that you know Ralph.:_

_            :I liked Johanna, she reminds me of …:_

_            :Of who?:_

_            :Of a former life, nothing of importance, forget I mentioned it.  So I assume you wanted to talk to me since you drove off all of my fans?:_

_            :Did any of the kids mention the mayor's middle son?:_

_            :No, why?:_

_            :I think he might be with the clan is all.:_

_            :Oh, well, what do you want to do today, the others should be here within a few days, but until then we might as well be useful.:_

_            :I agree entirely, what do you say to a quick sweep of the town's perimeter, the clan might be in the area if Harold really did start the fire.:_

_            :I haven't got anything better to do,: Ralph responded with a mental shrug._

            I lead the way past the charred remains of the storehouse on the way out of town.  Ralph and I ignored the ashes pointedly and were soon a goodly distance from the town.  From there it was easy to forget about the troubles that seemed to plague us.   As we walked I found myself just enjoying the peaceful countryside and companionship.

            Thus I was thoroughly enjoying myself when Ralph stopped.

            _:Asia, there's someone there …:_

_            :Where?: I asked not quite stopping.  I glanced around and saw the small figure shivering in front of us.  Magritte had appeared out of nowhere. _

            "Companion?" the girl questioned.

            _:Magritte?  Elmira's daughter? What are you doing here?:_

_            :You know her?: Ralph asked skeptically._

            _:Yes now shush,: I sent briskly to Ralph, _:Speak up girl.: _I barked at Magritte._

            "I came to find you.  Miss Elmira was furious when she found out about your escape.  I came to warn them."

            _:Warn who about what?:_

_            :The new recruits,: _Magritte said switching to a quavering mind-voice, _:I had to warn them about the clan … they can never get out, most  of them don't know that.:_

_            :I thought you had kitchen duty, what are you doing wandering around the countryside?:_

_            :Selwyn took over for me while I'm gone.  I have to go back soon.  I arrived too late for warnings, but I wanted to slip a message to Elsa if possible.:_

_            :What kind of message?: _I asked suspiciously.

            _:About the mayor's son.  The boy is extremely powerful, and he is also very much under Miss Elmira's control, be on your guard, and tell her that her cousins are pulling for her as much as possible.:_

_            :You should probably leave now,: _I said icily, but secretly I found the girl's message intriguing, as I watched her flee I couldn't help but hope she wasn't caught upon her return to the clan camp, wherever that might be, _:let's get back Ralph, I don't think we will find anything else here.:_

_            :Sure and on the way back you can tell me about her,: _He sent an image of himself gesturing off after Magritte.  I obliged as we trod back to our comfortable stalls to await our chosens.

We waited for less than a candle mark.  Elsa and Bart arrived together, chattering about the plans the mayor was already in the middle of drawing for his new home.  Ralph and I waited patiently for them to stop nattering and pay attention to us, and we eventually rewarded with two obedient humans with brushes.

            _:Grooming?: _I asked hopefully.  Elsa grinned and nodded.  If there was one thing I liked better than sugar it had to be being brushed.  How I loved the lovely feeling of dirt leaving my coat, and ever since my little illness I had a slight paranoia about looking more gray than white.

            Yes, I liked brushes, like being an understatement.  The soft swish of the brushes on our coats and an occasional creak were the only sounds in the cozy sunlit old barn.  For long moments neither Ralph, nor I brought up our encounter.

            The silence was too good to last though, I sighed and launched into an explanation _:Chosen?:_

_            :Yes?: _Elsa asked softly, as if she were half asleep.

            _:Ralph and I went for a walk earlier and we met someone, she wanted me to deliver this message, the mayor's  boy is extremely powerful, and he is also very much under Miss Elmira's control, she said for you to be on your guard, and to tell you that your cousins are pulling for you as much as possible, whatever that is supposed to mean!:_

_            :It seems quite obvious that it means the boy has a powerful gift.:_

_            :I meant the part about your cousins.:_

_            :Who did you speak with?:_

_            :Magritte.:_

_            :Maggie?  Well it's about time she got a nerve, so she snuck away to warn you?:_

_            :You, but essentially yes.  Who are your cousins?:_

_            :My year mates.: _Elsa explained mindlessly.

            _:Oh, how many are there?:_

_            :Selwyn, Maggie, Rena, Georgette,_ _Ishmael, and a few others I don't know that well.:_

_            :Oh, what about Jared?:_

_            :He's a year below me actually, the only reason they use him is because of the destructive power of his particular gifts.:_ Elsa explained.  I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, it made sense.  The rest of our grooming proceeded in silence, at least between Elsa and me; I only assumed that Ralph had already told Bart of our walk.

            "We are meeting with the mayor after dinner tonight," Bart said aloud for the convenience of us all hearing him.

            "He seemed not to care that his son wasn't accounted for, either he knew where the boy was or he truly didn't care for the lad," Elsa added.

            "Poor boy, the clan sure picks its trainees well though, doesn't it?  I mean if his dad doesn't care about him and they even pretend to he'll be loyal, and if his father sent him to them for training then he will be loyal to please his father."

            "Too true," Elsa agreed.

            _:So what do we intend to do about it?: _I asked the group at large, not bothering to exclude Bart from my sending.

            "What can we do?  We don't even know the kid's name …" Bart responded dully.

            _:I know it, Johanna told me earlier, she was saying how he did magic tricks for her and the other kids their age.  He was her friend I guess.  His name was, um … Oliver.:_

_            :Softy,:_ I teased, but only sent it to Ralph.  He sent back an image of himself looking high-minded and haughty, I sent the same image back including large mud splatters.  He gave me a look and then ignored me pointedly.

            "Oliver then, what is his powerful gift … and exactly what kind of tricks would he be demonstrating with it?" Elsa asked scrutinizing the few facts we had. 

            "I don't know," Bart responded.

            _:Me neither,: _Ralph and I chorused.

            The mystery was left to wait though because it was just then that a rather loud booming noise seemed to shake the barn to its rafters.

A/N hehehe, cliffhanger, my last exam is tomorrow, so then I have all summer to do random things and write fics, sounds good.  My birthday is tomorrow too… reviews make good good good gifts (hint hint, not so subtle hint) love y'all (in a strictly friendly sense) bye bye for now and thanks for the reviews J.


	14. Concussed

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N thanks for the cultural note there Wepo (and the review) I suppose I should update then unless I want to play the haughty American (which I actually enjoy playing at J but will try to refrain from doing for today).  That said thank you all for the reviews past, present, and (hopefully) future.

            "What was that?" Bart asked quickly.

            Elsa shrugged and went to investigate, the rest of us followed.  When we reached the entrance the source of the noise was apparent, even if the cause was not.  A plume of smoke from one of the remaining, well previously, remaining grain silos was all the evidence that was required for our chosens to climb on our backs.  We only waited long enough for them to accomplish that before taking off for the building.

            It was apparent for quite a distance that the guard at this silo would not be as lucky as the man present at the previous night's blaze.  As I ran I racked my brain for non-vindictive causes to such an explosion.  And then it struck me, not an idea mind, but a rather large chunk of falling shrapnel.  It caught me square on the forehead, the last thing I saw before it all went black was Ralph jolting to a stop and nearly sending his chosen flying over his head.

            "Will she be okay?" a muzzy voice drifted to me from an eternity away.

            "Too soon to tell.  It could have been worse …" I lost track of the words for a while just drifting in a pretty swimming sort of blackness.

            The voices phased back into my awareness, "grain dust, it was all packed into the silo quite nicely, the watchman was new … careless … set the whole place off."

            I tried to make sense of that, but soon gave up.  I felt like I was moving, and yet knew that was somehow impossible.  I drifted again, for an indeterminable amount of time.  When my consciousness returned I felt an irritating jolt at my shoulder.  I tried to open my eyes, failed miserably and then tried again … and wished immediately that I hadn't.  Bright lights exploded in front of me and as they faded a whirling image replaced them.

            A fuzzy face-shaped object floated and bobbed in the air just above my head.  I managed to identify it as the thing that was prodding me.  If I had remembered how I might have whined for it to leave me alone, but quite frankly, I didn't.

            "You got a concussion, you can't sleep, wake up!" the face explained gently, but firmly.

            Concussed, was that what they called it?  I was extremely tired, with a pounding headache; at least things were starting to come into focus.  The barn no longer swam, oh yes, with the reduced motion of my surroundings had come a positive identification of them.

            I saw Ralph too then.  I figured that I might as well stand as long as I was awake.  That proved to be a huge error in judgment.  As I fell back down Elsa sighed, and stroked my neck.

            "Silly girl, you'll feel better in a day or two, but until then take it easy, you got quite a knock there."

            _:That hunk of wood floored you!:_ Ralph chimed helpfully in my head.  His voice sounded distorted somehow, but not severely.  My injury, I assumed.  I thought better of any response to that.

            "I suppose you want to know what happened?  Well the new guard was too careless with his lantern; the silo went up in seconds.  The guard didn't make it."

            That summed up all the trivial details that my throbbing head and drooping eyelids had driven from my mind.  I felt my eyes closing without wanting them too.  And then I felt Elsa prodding me.

            "I told you, you can't sleep!  You might never wake up."  I noted, as if from a distance the concern in her voice and a tear in her eyes.  I tried valiantly to stay awake, but I kept drifting of.  Each time I was encompassed by the painless void of sleep though, Elsa awakened me.  

            Candle marks passed like that, not quite sleeping, and not quite awake.  At some point Bart replaced Elsa briefly … my sentence didn't have to apply to my chosen too.  I was glad that she at least got to sleep, even if I did envy her the rest.

            I drifted like that for an indeterminate time.  The healer who had looked at me earlier came and gave me a dose of some vile concoction, but the up side to her visit was that she gave me permission to sleep.  I took advantage of my new privilege immediately.  I awoke with Elsa sitting beside me.

            _:Chosen?:_ I said groggily.

            "Feeling better dearest?" Elsa asked offering me a handful of sugar.  I ate it gratefully and realized how hungry I was.

            _:I feel fine, hungry but fine.: _

"We'll remedy that," she said with a chuckle and suited actions to words, dusting straw off of her pants as she stood and went to get my dinner.  When it was set in front of me I bolted it happily and waited for Elsa to tell me what I had missed.

            "Ralph has been in contact with our reinforcements.  He says that they were delayed but will be here in less than two days.  Some might even be here tonight.  The mayor is having a banquet prepared for tomorrow evening.  Lodgings have already been made available, and this barn was cleared out so all you companions could stay together."

            _:That'll be nice.  Is Tally coming?:     _

"I doubt it, her chosen isn't ready for circuit yet."

            _:I guess, but it would be nice if she were coming.  I miss her.:_

"Oh come now surely the rest of us aren't that bad company?"

            _:You most assuredly are, waking me at all hours of the night.  I have never had such rough treatment!: _I replied haughtily.

            "You're not mad are you Asia?" Elsa  asked genuinely concerned.  Despite being peeved that she didn't get the joke I noted with approval that Elsa's manners had improved drastically.

            _:I'm fine chosen, and I understand what happened, don't worry about it.: _I assured her.

            "Good, well, I need to go for now, but if you need anything tell me."

            _:I will, and loudly.:_

Elsa chuckled, rubbed my nose affectionately and left.  I scanned my immediate area and saw that Ralph was in his stall, but he was sleeping.  It was getting dark so I decided that he had the right of it.  Besides sleep looked pretty good after the past while.  

A/N there is a birthday gift for my reviewers.  It's short but then I started it just after 12 and it's 1 as I finish it so it's also late (sorry about the cliffhangers Stee, it's just that I like to post and I generally don't have loads of time to come to nice docile parts to stop) and also thanks to Magdellin, I appreciate that grammer stuff too ;-).  Luv y'all g'night.


	15. The Plot Thins

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N I got the Heralds of Valdemar trilogy for my birthday, thus I spent the past two days reading the first half of it and now have a much firmer grasp on heralds and their general roles.  Anyhow I'm thinking it will be easier to write this here ficcy armed with my new knowledge, and of course summer break.  Oh and I noticed that in chapter eleven I said that Asia arrived in town three days earlier, but it was supposed to be three weeks, that chapter has been thusly fixed, but I figured that info might be useful in parts of this chap.

            By the next afternoon I had met our reinforcements.  As Ralph had suspected Tally was not with them.  The grove born was however, and with him the queen's own herald.  Three other companions of approximately Ralph's age were with him as was a smallish contingent of guards.

            I left the heralds and guards to our chosen's for greeting, but felt obliged to welcome the other companions along with Ralph.

            _:Hello,:_ Ralph hailed the four snowy companions standing near their respective chosens on the town green.  I decided that merely following him displayed hospitality enough _:Why don't you join us and we can relate what we know to you and leave the human folk to their discussions?:_ Ralph suggested to them four.  After a brief moment, in which I assumed they conferred with their chosen, they broke away from the gathered humans and joined us.

            We all retreated to the barn where Ralph immediately launched into a detailed explanation of all that had passed.  We were then briefed on the happenings back in Haven.  Apparently there had been a little too much of the death bell tolling.  Some deaths were to be expected but the number was too great for comfort.

            _:Are there enough newly chosen to make up for it?: _I asked forgetting who I was talking to, until the words were spoken and then it was too late to call them back.  I waited anxiously for an answer.  I didn't have long to wait though.

            _:No more than usual, that's the other odd thing,: _One of the newcomers, a unkempt looking mare, Dania, replied.

            _:What can we do?: _I asked, having already started the conversation I was no longer too worked up about it.  If it got too intimidating I could always plead a headache and explain my need to leave with my recent injury.

_            :Not much as it stands, our weapons master does his best, but he is no Alberich.: _the grove born responded.

            _:Alberich, I remember him, he was arms master when Trevi was my companion.:_

_            :Do you often speak so freely Asia?: _the stallion rebuked me dryly.

            _:Sorry, just reminiscing.  So how are you saying our heralds aren't adequately prepared to ride circuit?:_

_            :I am saying that perhaps we should look into further arms lessons for the trainees, it couldn't possibly hurt.:_

_            :I beg to differ, arms practice can hurt a rather lot.:_

I sensed a grin, _:Are you the same mare who once nearly leapt the stable to escape talking to me?: _he chuckled and I couldn't help joining him despite our dark topic.

            It was then that the other two new companions, one a mare one a stallion, spoke.

            _:It was our year-mate, and her chosen who died last,: _the mare, Clytemnestra, said.

            _:The herald died; his companion, Cassandra, didn't, and yet she hasn't returned to us.  We have no word of where she might be.  That's the most unsettling part,: _the stallion, Eras expanded.

_            :Again I ask, is there anything we can do?:_

_            :Not at the present time, no,: _Dania said reluctantly.  That left us with an awkward silence.

            _:It's probably just a coincidence,: _Garth, grove-born, after laughing with him I found it ridiculous to fear his name, tried to calm our fears.

            _:Why would she isolate herself by choice?: _ Eras pointed out.

            _:One would assume she would like the comfort of other companions,: _Dania agreed.

            _:That or follow her chosen,: _Ralph said with a sigh, _:But I know Cass' she wouldn't do that to herself, she just wasn't the sort for it.:_

_            :So that leaves one option,: _Garth remarked squarely.

            _:That she isn't away by choice!: _I announced with a margin of excitement at understanding.  It helped that I had barely even met the mare in question and her chosen. 

            _:Who would try to hold a companion against her … oh … : _sudden comprehension dawned among the other five companions.

            Ralph was the one who finally voiced the dreaded thought they all shared, _:The clan killed Cassandra's chosen and took her captive … but that doesn't make sense, wouldn't holding her chosen make her stay with them more effectively than anything else?:_

_            :Yes, so what if they didn't kill him?: _I asked.  Garth shook his head.

            _:Much as we would all love that the death bell is never wrong, and it most definitely rang for Milton.:_

_            :It rang for all of them,: _Eras added.

_            :How many of the dead Heralds have their companions unaccounted for?: _I asked curiously.

            _:Eight maybe? The other three were found.  There were no remains whatever on those ones, just some sending of great fear, then they dropped away completely and the bell tolled.:_

_            :Are you sure?: _I asked feeling stupid, of course they were sure, the death bell was not something any companion would imagine, or misunderstand.  Nor were the emotions and images that went with it.  Yet something about the whole thing seemed off.  Then I had it. 

            Jared and Georgette could have pulled off something like that.  False images were the girl's gift, she simply projected what she wanted her victims to see or feel.  It would have taken little for her to emulate that bell.  Magical and old it might be, but foolproof it was not.  No one would bother to question its accuracy, not after so many centuries of it ringing clearly.  The distance and detail needed in such a work would have taxed the girl greatly, but so long as she lived to cast it again there was no doubt in my mind that she would be forced to.

            Strong gifts had no right belonging to such an organization, yet there it was.  As I explained my theory to my compatriots I fleshed out the idea until we had a feasible idea as to what had happened.

            We eventually decided that if, and it was a big if, I was correct the Clan had left ambushes for the eight heralds who had vanished.  Jared or others with a gift similar to his shielded both herald and companion.  Georgette would then send everyone at the collegium the image of the bell and the death.  The vision would encompass the everyone and convince them of the death, thus leaving the clan with a companion, leverage to use against the creature and no one to rescue it.  Not that bad a plan actually, and if we could think of it then it wasn't entirely unlikely that the clan could too.

            The timeline even worked out correctly, the first mysterious death had occurred just after my escape.  It even helped to explain why the clan would so willingly overtax Georgette and Jared.  The extra work was likely a penance for allowing my escape.  I couldn't help but feel sorry for the younglings.  They were all wrapped up in this whole thing, yet they seemed to have very little choice in it.  I sighed, there was no time to sympathize with the enemy though.  We had to relay our information to the people.  Especially if we wanted to act before the clan got into their minds that they could  try something. 

            Then again from what Maggie had said they might already be on the move.  Suddenly I regretted letting her go.  If I had thought to stop her we might have gotten more information out of her.  Eight heralds dead, or captured.  I left informing the chosens to the others, they would surely tell Elsa anyhow.

            I was right, of course, but when they mentioned to her what we had discussed she mind-called me_ :Why didn't you tell me hmm?  Ralph and Garth told their chosen … the others did their best to convey the meaning of it to theirs … you and I talk perfectly well and you didn't bother to tell me?:_

_            :Sorry chosen ,I was just thinking is all.:_

_            :It's alright Asia, I don't mean to be rude, but sometimes you can be frustrating.:_

_            :And you can't?_ I asked archly.  Then ruined the effect of my best sarcastic voice with a giggle, _:Well you know now right?  So how about helping the others plan our course of action.  You know them the best, and don't forget your visions.  If you have had any that haven't happened yet tell them.:_

_            :Of course, I'll come out to visit you tonight, I doubt we will be able to escape without the mayor's banquet for anything short of the end of the world for the amount he has put into it, but we will leave first thing in the morning I think.:_

_            :Okay, see you tonight Elsa.: _

            After that we companions relaxed grazing on the green or relaxing in the barn as was best pleased us. 

A/N that isn't too much of a cliffhanger I trust.  But now we are going to be getting into some real action, I think.  Right, well new chapter for y'all hope you liked it. and thanks in advance for any and all reviews, good and bad.


	16. Action

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N Okay, I'll take this opportunity to respond to the wonderful people out there who reviewed.  Chronologically then: Stee, yeah got plenty of rest glad you liked that chapter; psycho tabby cat, I did invite not quite nice reviews and I'm not the least bit offended … I can definitely see where you're coming from and I hope that this chapter is more satisfying; Magdellin, thanks so much for reviewing, it is much appreciated; etcetera-cat, thanks for the review, I hope you get that next chap done so I can read it; Ardent, thanks for the review.  I'm glad all y'all liked this fic enough to review, and I hope this chapter is to your liking.

            Despite the relaxed mood of the previous evening when we awoke the morning after our reinforcements arrived we immediately set out from the town.  There wasn't much talk for the simple reason that none of us really felt like conversing.  We walked together through the early morning grayness of the countryside.  Dew dampened my legs, but not my spirits; we were finally doing something!

            The clan was somewhere ahead of us and we were going to find them.  I could barely repress the urge to run on ahead of the others, but I did, no use arriving at the clan's encampment with no strength left to bash skulls.  Elsa rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.  I sighed and resigned myself to the slow pace, if a companion's canter can be called slow.

            It was definitely time and well past for this.  We had taken the same path out of town that Ralph and I had followed two days prior.  There hadn't been anyone about on the streets when we left, but the mayor had been notified that we would be departing all our loose ends were tied up. It was time to act.

            We picked up their trail about three candle marks before noon.  The sun shone brightly on the gently rolling countryside.  The trampled ground and ruts left by wagons led us onward with a promise of vengeance.  I found myself at the front of our little group as we crested a hill and looked out to see the jumbled Clan encampment within our reach.

            _:Let's go!: I urged.  Elsa seemed hesitant though and I managed to hold back, barely._

            _:Not yet Asia, we should wait for the regulars to catch up and rest.  There is no need to fight them all tired out, let's go down into the valley to wait for them.:_

Much as I disliked it she had a point, _:Tonight then, when they are asleep?:_

_            :No, I know them best, I have a plan … I will explain once everyone is here.:_

I sighed and refrained from further comment, at least until I knew the plan.  The other companions had arrived while we spoke, but it was nearly two candle marks later that the others arrived, their mounts winded.  Elsa explained her brilliant plan, and I couldn't help but feel proud that she was my chosen.  My own plans were quickly forgotten in the wake of approval from the heralds and others who knew their way about battle plans.

            Our plans decided we spent the afternoon resting or grazing.  There was little talking mental or physical for fear that the clan would pick up on either.  So we just enjoyed each other's company.  I had the added bonus of knowing that the people who had haunted my chosen and I would no longer be a threat by the next day.

            I had decided on a nap at some point in the long afternoon because Elsa woke me to put my tack back on.  She didn't speak as she readied me, but she had no need to.  I glanced around to see that all of the humans were readying their mounts.  I nuzzled my chosen affectionately.  She scratched my neck and climbed onto my back.  The sun was barely starting to sink as we assembled to move into position.

            The camp lay below us waiting.  I could make out little clusters of people huddled around fires.  There was a minimum of traffic between tents or to and from them.  The picket lines were farthest from us.  Elsa pointed to a tent I recognized, the one where Miss Elmira had questioned me.  The schooling tent she informed us.  That was the place to strike.  I scanned the picket lines hoping to catch a glance of the missing companions.

            I didn't have long to look though, the charge was ordered and the regulars streamed by us intent on the camp.  I hoped there were enough of them, but they were not my concern for the moment.  My job was getting Elsa close enough to do some damage with her bow, the two companion mares and Eras that had joined us had the same assignment.  Ralph and Garth stayed on the hill though.  Their chosens were going to counteract whatever magic the clan threw at us.

            As the soldiers reached the camp utter chaos broke out.  Alarm bells and horns were sounded, people swarmed from fires and tents to put up a defense.  The soldiers continued their charge and the battle started.  From then on my only concern was my chosen.  I maneuvered her to places where her arrows would do the most good, while keeping her clear of the heavy fighting.  

            The arrows seemed to fly mechanically.  We followed pockets of resistance throughout the encampment.  Eddying swirls of violence led us onward.  Eventually we reached a pocket of calmness near the school tent. 

            _:Can we go inside?  Someone might be in there.: I asked tentatively._

            "Go ahead," Elsa agreed, not bothering with mind speech.  I walked right into the tent.

            Inside were about sixteen white clad personages.  It wasn't just white though, it was herald's whites.  The same sort my chosen had so proudly donned for the first time a few months ago.  It didn't make sense.  I wanted to leave, we were severely outnumbered, but when I wheeled to leave Elsa yanked my head back around.

            _:Ouch, chosen!  That hurt.:_

_            :Sorry, stay here, I think we'll be safe here.:_

_            :What?  We're outnumbered, we should leave while we can.:_

_            :Stay unless there is actual trouble.:_

_            :Alright.:_ I agreed reluctantly.  I looked around more carefully.  I recognized many of the people there.  In the moments it had taken for our conversation to end eight of the would be heralds had moved toward us.

            "What's going on here Jared?" I heard Elsa ask.  Understanding dawned, she still loved these people, that didn't mean they were safe, and she just couldn't admit they might not be.

            I pinned my ears back and put on my mean face.  Spinning slowly, keeping them back; trying to leave a clear escape.  I saw Magritte, standing between a boy I didn't know and Georgette.  

            _:Maggie?:_

_            :What do you want companion?:_

_            :I want your leader, dead.:_

_            :You won't be able to kill her, she's too powerful.:_

I examined the girl's face, for someone who had snuck off for a silly cryptic message she seemed rather too loyal.

            _:Why do you say that?: I asked gently._

            _:It's been tried before.:_

_            :Where are the other companions then?:_

_            :Companions?  You are the only one we caught.: _Maggie lied.  I knew it was a lie, she couldn't be trusted.  I ended the conversation.  

            _:Elsa there's something wrong here, we have to go.  While we still can.: I urged, I could hear the fighting out side our tent.  The place had obviously not been built for the comfort of a Companion in mind either, it made me feel claustrophobic._

            _:No, they need our help.:_

_            :Are you insane?  Elsa they are the enemy!  They will kill us, they will kill our queen.  Do not do this!:_

_            :Your missing heralds are here.: _Elsa countered.  I looked.  Sure enough the eight figures that had hung back were more familiar; they were actually entitled to their whites.

            _:Where are your companions?: I broadcast to all of them at once._

            I only got a bunch of startled looks, _:We don't have time for this.  Get them to follow us Elsa, if they will come fine, if not we have to leave them for now.  The others need our help,: _I said to just Elsa.

            "Fine," she muttered to me, and then set about coaxing the others into coming along.  In the end we had to leave them.  As we rejoined the battle it was easy to see that we weren't quite winning.  We weren't quite losing either, though.  I did a quick survey of what I could see.  Elsa petted my withers reassuringly.  

            I could see that most of the tents and wagons had either been leveled or lit on fire.  The picket lines were empty and the bloody bodies of soldier and clan alike littered the passages among the array of shelters.

            I squinted into the sun to see two figures standing on the hill.  I cast my eyes about until I saw that the battle was taking place near to the base of that hill.  So they had found our defensive force.  I ran to where my compatriots were embattled. 

            As we approached I saw that we had the defenders outnumbered, but they had more potent battle magic.  I stopped at the outskirts for Elsa to pick off some of those with gifts.  She leveled her bow and then lowered it.

            "I can't shoot them," Elsa whispered to me.

            _:You must, even if you don't shoot to kill at least stop them, our friends can't hold forever.:_

Elsa trembled on my back and raised the bow again.  She leveled it at one of the clan member's chests, and somehow I knew it, squeezed her eyes shut to shoot.  The arrow flew true.  A gasp escaped my chosen and her shaking increased, there was no time to worry about that though, Elsa would be fine.  I moved to get her a clear shot and she took it, with deadly accuracy.  After the first few shots the action became mechanical, swing around, shoot, move.

            Finally the bow descended for the final time.  We were out of arrows.  From then we had no option but to watch the soldiers hack at the clan members who tried to surge toward Ralph and Garth.

            _:The ones with gifts aren't here,: Elsa said flatly._

            _:Miss Elmira?: I asked calmly, worried more by the utter lack of emotion than I would have been had Elsa been sobbing hysterically._

            _:Not here.  They probably left all together.:_

_            :What about the others in the whites?:_

_            :What about them?:_

_            :Why were they there?:_

Elsa just sent me the mental equivalent of a shrug and that was that.  I turned my attention back to the fight only to find that the fight was over.  The last few clan members had fallen and the soldiers stood tired, bloody, and yet alive, at least some of them did.

            I looked frantically for the other companions.  We were supposed to meet on the hill with Garth and Ralph so I went there.  Soon the others filtered in, none of them too severely wounded.

            The soldiers had not faired so well, but then neither had the clan.  The search was on for the magic users then.  We didn't find any but those in the school tent, and they had scarcely moved since we left.  These, and a few others who had surrendered were bound and left under a guard while the bodies were piled up for burning, there was no need to leave the clan's last camp looking like the bloody battlefield it had become.

            Once the bodies were gathered, identified courtesy of my poor chosen, their names recorded, and thrown into a pile, some tents and supplies were added.  We then lit the whole thing on fire.  I watched Elsa, trying subtly to offer her support.  This had been her family, her home.  We watched through the night as the fire ate her past.  Most of the others slept or talked a small distance away, but we just watched.

            All through the long night Elsa didn't shed a single tear, and I was worried about that.  She frightened me when she got withdrawn; there was too much similarity with the early and unpleasant days of our bond for comfort.  

A/N Um, since the last chap didn't have much action I'll post this as soon as I can get to an Internet connection.  The whole begging for reviews thing reminds me of something my friend said while working our presentation for out U.S. History final: "*gleefully*We want pretty, pretty failing grades *after a dramatic pause and with despairing head shaking* we don't want good grades." It was hilarious, but I guess you kind of have to see it … anyway "I want pretty, pretty mean reviews … and happy reviews!"  (by mean I mean containing constructive criticism which is actually not mean but oh well, it goes better with the quote that way) … by now you have probably picked up on the fact that I'm (not certifiably) insane and if you don't like it you've equally likely learned to skip my long-winded author's notes, but for those who don't like them yet feel compelled to read them I will stop talking for now.


	17. What's Going On With Elsa

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

            A/N alright I do have a good set of excuses for not posting … I was at my dad's house for the weekend, and then I had to mow lawns and the like when I got home …  and then I went back down to my dad's and we went to a horseshow in Kentucky and now I am at my dad's alone for a week because my mum went to Toronto to visit relatives while we were still in Kentucky so I will have to rummage around and borrow a disk in order to get this to a computer that gets internet access here since mine doesn't.  But it's all cool because I love being downstate with my dad and step-mom we actually talk to each other… wow!  And we go to church, a really cool church.  Right, but that's enough disclaiming, I'll get to the story.

            I waited until the fire had started to die before trying to rouse Elsa from her dazed reverie.  By the time I caught her attention the moon was nearly set and the others, exempting those on guard duty, were sleeping rather soundly.

            With much cajoling I managed to get Elsa on my back and without a word from her we set off for a walk.  I knew she needed to be somewhere where she could feel safe, where she could be free to cry, scream, or do whatever she needed to.  Worry for her overwhelmed me.  I picked up a fast trot once we passed the sentries and didn't look back until we were a few hills distant from the others, close enough to hail in case of danger, and far enough to be alone.

            :_Elsa__?  Talk to me chosen…: I begged.  Elsa dismounted and left me to huddle up against a rock.  I let her have her space and watched as she curled up in a fetal position and hid her face from me._

            Of course that only served to make her anguish all the clearer to me, yet I doubt she could have hidden it anyway.  She still surprised me though, I had expected sobs, wails, or at least crying, instead my chosen appeared to be asleep.  I stepped closer, a quick nudge with my nose confirmed that she wasn't sleeping.  I looked closer and noticed that she was in fact crying; her body was rocking with suppressed sobs, her fist stuffed in her mouth in an effort to remain silent.

            _:__Chosen__…: I didn't know what to say, she seemed to be falling apart.  I nudged her again, but there was no response to me, __:Elsa_, please don't ignore __me.___:_

I was starting to worry.  I stepped even closer to her and pushed her again,       :_Chosen__, you are going to choke if you keep on like that, cry all you want, there's no one to hear it but __me._:_    _

            When she ignored me again I decided to take matters into my own hands.  I firmly gripped the edge of her sleeve in my mouth and yanked her hands away from her face.  She repaid me with a wildly flailing blow to the head and a tear stained glower that, had I not been so frustrated with her obstinacy and frightened for her, would have caused me to back down.  As it was I matched her glare for glare for a moment but was shocked out of the contest by her shields rising seemingly for the express purpose of blocking me out.  That brought back the fear, she turned away from me again and I was powerless to truly stop her.  I could make her look at me and the rest, but I couldn't really force her to grieve healthily, I couldn't force her to live.  Those were things she had to choose.

            _:I love you Elsa,: I announced to anyone in the general area, not sure whether she heard me or not, :__And I'm sorry.:_

That was it, after that message I went far enough from her that she could have privacy for her tears, and lay down to wait for her to come back to me.  For a long time all I could hear were here strangled sobs.  I had to fight the urge to leap to her aid.  I knew I could best help her by letting her be as alone as was safe.  Finally I felt the shields lowered cautiously.

            _:__Chosen__?: I whispered tentatively._

            _:They're__ dead,: she whispered sounding dazed._

            _:Yes__, they won't hurt anyone else…: I ventured._

            _:But__ I killed them, I killed my family Asia.:_

_            :We're your family now Elsa,:_ I said gently, in an attempt to ward off a fresh bout of hysterics, :_It's okay to cry, but we still have work to do.  Chosen, I know this hurts you but you are a herald…:_

_            :I know that!: _She snapped mentally before adding in a spoken whisper, "duty comes first.  I know that well enough, Miss Elmira taught me the same thing, but Asia, I'm not even really sure what my duty is anymore."

            I wasn't sure how to respond, I started to say a dozen different things before settling on nuzzling her shoulder and listening.

            "They raised me, they taught me my gifts; they were everything to me.  Miss Elmira was hard on us, but she was fair.  Then you came.

            "Asia you changed everything.  Before you I followed orders, I knew my work and I did it.  Now I don't know where I belong.  I know I have the collegium, but I just don't fit there, and the clan would never have me back, not after what I've done to them.  Where does that leave me?"

            _:Us__,: I corrected softly._

            :_Us__ then, it hardly matters, what happens when they find out I was trying to use you?  What if they don't believe that I'm on their side, what if they think I'll give you to her?  What if they take you away from me?:_

            :_They__ can't do that, only I can repudiate you El, and I won't.:_

_            :What if it becomes your duty to?  You're a companion __Asia__, you can't promise me a thing like that…:_

_            :You're a herald, and my chosen, I can promise you anything I please.:_

_            :Don't … you don't know half of it __Asia__.  You just don't!:_

_            :Then tell me … all of it, once and for all!:_

Elsa shook her head, fresh tears flowed down her face.  The sun was starting to peek at us from over the hill, just an angry reddish blur so far, but rising just the same.

            "Get Ralph and Mew, have him truth spell me … I need you both to believe me."          _:You_ don't have to do that,  I believe you anyway.:__

"Then do it so that I will believe me."

            Without a word to my chosen I called to Ralph.  I watched as Elsa rubbed her eyes and then her face, smearing tears across the whole of it.  It was readily apparent the she had spent the night sobbing.  I was still studying my chosen when Ralph deposited Bart beside Elsa.

            When he saw her the other herald leapt from Ralph's back, a look of genuine concern plastered to his features.

            Placing his hands on her shoulders he exclaimed, "Elsa!  Oh, are you alright?  What happened?"

            "I'm fine," Elsa mumbled pulling away from him, "I was just upset, but that's not why I had Asia call you."

            "What's wrong then?"

            "I haven't told any of you the whole truth."

            "About what Elsa?"

            "My involvement with the clan."

            "I'm confused."

            "I need you to put the truth spell on me so I can tell you the whole honest to goodness truth about everything.  Cal told me you could do it level two, I haven't even seen it, but I know what it does.  I need to tell somebody about what's going on and you're supposed to be my mentor so you're my best bet," my chosen gushed.  She stood, eyes glued to the ground, chewing her lower lip as if afraid to look up.

            "You're sure?  You won't be able to lie about anything I ask you if we do this.  You'll have to trust me."

            She winced, for a moment I thought she would say no.  After a moment of agonizing indecision Elsa looked up and nodded firmly.

            "Alright," Bart sighed.

            Moments later she was under his spell, quite literally speaking.  

            "Alright," Bart said running a hand through his hair.  I watched intently as my chosen trembled nervously.  It was quite obvious that she wasn't exactly happy with her circumstances, "Alright, tell us what you wanted to say," his tone made the request more of a command then a question.

            "I wanted to tell you why I went with Asia to Haven."

            "Why?"

            "Miss Elmira ordered me to, I was so frightened.  I didn't want anything to do with the filthy creature."

            "You mean Asia?  If it was your intention to tell me the whole thing, tell it."

            "Yes, and yes that was my intention.

            "It started when I told Miss Elmira about one of my visions.  I saw myself with a white horse, I as all in gray … I was terrified.  When I told her about it she was positively gleeful.  She told me that was just the sort of break we needed.  She said that with a companion at our disposal we might be able to gain the throne. 

            "I told her I was afraid, that I would rather be a mage, the first details I learned about heralds were taught to me when I found out I was to be one.  Miss Elmira kicked me out of the school, she said it was bad enough that I was half trained and educated, to be properly instructed when chosen, and a peasant, would be suspicious.  That was a year before Asia actually came.  They prepared from that time on for securing my companion.

            "Part of that time Georgette and Jared bought for me by making Asia sick.  I went to Haven with every intention of sneaking out with Asia at my first opportunity and returning her to the clan in order to use her."

            _:How__?: I interrupted.  Elsa ignored my question until Ralph relayed it to his chosen who then put it to mine._

            "We needed access to the palace, heralds have that access.  Not to mention that a monarch of Valdemar must also be a herald.  The plan was to drug Asia, and keep her drugged, so as to make her docile, and manageable.  The fact that she is so shy played into that perfectly, who would think it odd that a companion who is afraid of her own shadow stays to herself?

            "I just had to get her back to the clan and we would fake my death, stage a choosing of Miss Elmira, and then she'd go back to Haven for training while the rest of us got ready to attack.  We would have come in as travelers, or better yet, heralds if the companions could be amassed.  We just needed enough people on the inside to eliminate the heir and mortally wound the queen.

            "Miss Elmira would then be thrust forward because she was to be the only herald with the bloodlines for the monarchy, and of course she would have been instrumental in removing the threat just in time to save the queen's life."

            There was a moment of silence, Elsa stood perfectly still as if afraid of whatever would come next.  I joined Ralph and Bart in staring at her.

            "You really would have done that?" Bart asked when he finally got his jaws working.

            "Yes, I had every intention of turning Asia over to Maggie up until we left the city."

            "What stopped you then?"

            "At first I couldn't get away from the collegium, let alone the city, and then I wanted to finish my schooling first.  Besides it took me until I was ready for this circuit to convince myself that I didn't really like Asia, and that even if I did, Miss Elmira would treat her better than I could.  By the time we left the city I was all but eager to turn Asia over.  The thing that stopped me then was you, Bart.  There was no way that I could finish my circuit with you if I gave her away, and I really liked you.

            "I still hadn't worked up the courage but then they captured her.  When they did that … maybe if I had given her up it would have been bearable, but to have them take her away from me hurt.  That was when I realized I couldn't let them have her.  When I realized that I couldn't work for both the heralds and the clan. 

            "When Asia came back I thought I had chosen to serve the heralds, but after fighting them … I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that.  I don't know whose side I'm on anymore."

            "Alright, that's more than enough for now Elsa," Bart took the truth spell off of her.  Elsa collapsed at his feet sobbing again, but this time she didn't try to stop herself.  Bart crouched down and scooped her up into his arms, trying vainly to comfort her.  Ralph and I went to look for breakfast and a place for our chosen's to wash up.

            Eventually Elsa did cry herself out and we lovable companions returned to show her and Bart to a river where they were soon presentable.  We rejoined the others just as they were packing away their breakfast things and getting the prisoners assembled for a forced march back to Haven.  The remainder of the guards and all but one of the other heralds were going with them.  The few survivors would be tried by slightly more impartial judges than the heralds were at that point and sentenced.

            That left Ralph, Garth and me to track down the magic-using clans members and Miss Elmira.

            A/N now that this is finally typed I guess I'll find a disk and get it posted … I just hope there are more reviews than for the last chapter, although I really appreciate the one I got and the fact that it's hard to find time to get online as much in the summer.  Anyway hope you all are having a good time just being alive, bye for now.


	18. Reunion

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

            A/N Right then, another chappy for all y'all.  Stee thanks for the review, just to attempt to clear up your question, Elsa had the potential to be a really good person (or a really bad one depending on the path she chose); Asia saw that as well as the fact that she was having some major problems when she was chosen ... and companions never choose wrong J.

            Rain beat at the road, our backs, and our chosen as we neared that end of our third day pursuing the magic users of the clan.  I was particularly interested in locating the missing heralds.  The longer they were captive the more things could go wrong.  We did, however, hold the advantage of having a full knowledge of their plan.

            I snorted regretfully as the large raindrops removed that last signs of the trail we were following.  It was by purest luck that we had managed to actually find it, but at least after three days following the path Elsa had recognized it and was able direct us to the way house they used in that area.  We had set out that morning warm, dry, rested, and well fed.  It didn't get much better than that.

            :_They're__ up ahead,:  Garth told Ralph and I with a sudden snort and a lengthening of his stride.  Ralph and I didn't waste our time asking how he knew, grove-born just know things like that anyway.  We simply followed his lead and picked up an easy ground-eating canter._

            _:You__ see 'em?: Elsa queried as we sped up._

            _:Garth__ says they're close,: I responded picking up my pace to stay even with the others, no fair having longer legs than me!_

            _:What__ happens when we catch them?:_

I gave her a mental shrug and broke into a full gallop to keep pace.  I was getting rather aggravated with my boys, they should have known to slow down for a lady!  I pinned my ears back briefly and then shrugged off my anger, it wouldn't help us any.

            The road swung abruptly left and as we rounded the turn the departing backs of eight double mounted white horses and one big black stallion confronted us.

            _:It's__ them,: Ralph confirmed unnecessarily._

            I looked at the laboring horses; a forced run with two riders apiece had taken its toll, especially on the black.  They maintained a staggering jog by sheer will, yet they managed to stay in a three by three formation with the black in the front right.

            Without any conscious consent we charged for the tightly assembled ranks and were soon right on top of them.  I looked with mounting horror to see that the white horses were not horses at all, but companions.  That would certainly verify our theory on the missing ones.  I searched for familiar faces, hoping that I wouldn't find any. 

            _:Worry__ about them later,: Garth snapped at us, _:First we get rid of the clansmen, then we care for the others.:__

I knew he was right so with no small measure of regret I told Elsa to get her bow ready.  We had no real option but to kill the thieves.  Any other way was too risky.  I could feel her trembling as she nodded shakily to my instructions and nocked an arrow.  She leveled her bow and shot.  The arrow hit one of the riders in the shoulder; he fell against the other rider and clutched his wounded arm simultaneously and agonized mind voice reached my mental ears.

            :_Noooooooooooo__,: the familiar motherly voice shrieked, :_Chosen___…:_

            :_Stop__ shooting!: Called to the others.  It was quite apparent who Elsa had hit, :_Stop___ shooting, I said,: I repeated as I saw Bart leveling an arrow.  Ralph jostled his chosen and the shot went wide, __:Our_ missing heralds are down there, we can't just shoot them.  We have to come up with a better way.:__

_                        :Like what?  They knew the risks __Asia__,__ we can't risk Valdemar for the lives of a few heralds…: Garth growled pointedly._

_                        :If we don't try to save them then Valdemar isn't worth saving, they are family Grove born, we cannot leave them!: _ I snapped back.  Garth looked at me, and then I felt the strangest sensation from him, approval and something else, I wasn't  sure what.

_                        :Very well, we will try to rescue them.: _Our exchange lasted only a moment but in that time the group on the road ahead of us had turned and was arrayed against us.

The companions, now that rescue was in sight, fought back; they balked whirled, kicked, bucked, reared and generally gave their riders grief.  I can only imagine what they would have done had they not carried their chosen as well as their captors.  Miss Elmira, on her black stallion, tried to cuff and chivy her trainees back into control but was altogether unsuccessful, they were exhausted and soon the road was littered with unhorsed white clad youths.

                        The rider-less companions were once more calm, and stood patiently as we joined trotted up to join them.  Miss Elmira saw that the situation had soured and wheeled to run, laying about her horse's flanks with the flat of a sword.  Without urging Garth took chase while Ralph and I tended to the others.  Elsa and Bart had to bind eight stunned and dazed teens while the eight heralds stumbled to their companions.

            _:__Asia__, what do we do with them?: Elsa asked wearily after the eight clansmen were bound._

_            :The same thing as with any traitor,: _I responded dully.

_            :I can't do that,: _she responded, an edge of queasiness in her mental voice.

_            :You can make it easy, no one else will.:_

_            :I can't!  If you love me at all you won't even ask it of me, __Asia__ …:_

_            :Hush chosen, you don't have to the boys will take care of it, you did your part, relax.:_

_            :What about the other heralds?:_

_            :We should help them, the one you shot needs a healer.:_

_            :Alright, make sure Mew and Ralph do … what needs to be done,: _Elsa clung to my neck and we joined the bruised and beaten heralds off to the side of the road.

            _:Ralph__?  Will you take care of them?:_

_            :How?  I am not doing the dirty work, besides shouldn't they be tried?:_

_            :Yes, but if they aren't alive for a trial there's no chance they'll get off to keep up their treason.:_

_            :You're forgetting something.:_

_            :What?: _I asked puzzled.

            :_The__ truth spell.:_

_            :Oh,: _I practically squeaked.  I mentally smacked myself in the forehead, how could a companion forget the truth spell, _:You__ guys still need to take care of it, Elsa can barely manage it at level one.:_

_            :Okay, that's fine, but she has to help with it.:_

_            :Fine,: _I relayed our plan to Elsa while Ralph did the same for Bart.

            I glanced down the road where Garth had disappeared in chase of Miss Elmira.  There was no sign of their return.  Elsa and Bart soon had our prisoners ordered for their testing.  Each was asked three simple questions: Do you have any harmful intentions toward the queen, will you be loyal to Valdemar and her current ruler, and with whom does your first loyalty lie.

            As the eight students were put under the second level of the spell and questions it was revealed that a good half of them had been compelled to serve through threats and promises.  Maggie, Selwyn, Jared, and Georgette all tested clean.  Selwyn was serving for his family's safety, Jared and Georgette had been born into the clan and had no choice in the matter, and Maggie had been bribed in and then kept loyal through threats.  Harold and the three others were there for their own potential positions in Miss Elmira's proposed court.  Those four would be dangerous, they said so themselves, although not in as many words.

            _:We__ can't leave the glory grubbers,: I told Elsa calmly._

            _:I__ know, but …:_

_            :Don't worry about it, Bart will take care of them, we have the heralds and the four who were loyal to care for.:_

_            :Very well,: _Elsa agreed on the verge of tears.

            :_It'll__ be painless El, and it's gotta be done,:_

_            :I know,: _Elsa sighed and leaned against me for a moment, abruptly she pushed away, "Garth and the queen's own will be coming," she muttered and made her way over to the eight bedraggled heralds.  I followed her; she would need the medical supplies from my saddlebags.  Ralph was helping Bart with a much less pleasant task.  Argonel, the deadly painkiller, a quarter bottle each would put the four traitors into a sleep from which they would never awake.  

            Having administered a full dosage, and then some, to each of the four Bart silently joined Elsa at her work.  She shed silent tears as the two worked at bringing the injured heralds and the four ex-clansmen to a state in which they could at least sit their mounts.  Ralph and I went among the lost looking companions to try and comfort them. 

            _:Hi__ there,: I whispered to one of the companion mares as I sidled up to her._

            She snorted at me and pinned her ears.  Shocked recognition dawned on me.

            _:Tally__?  Oh, Tally, is that you?:  I received no civil answer, just another uncertain flicker of her ears, she back away from me testily.  I took a tentative step toward her, _:Are___ you alright Tally?  What happened to you?:_

Again I got no real answer, an idea struck me, _:Elsa__, make Jared put down the shields on Tally please?:_

A moment later Elsa responded, saying that it had been done.  I didn't really need that information though because simultaneously I heard Tally's raw mind voice whispering in my mind.

            _:Is__ he gone?:_

_            :He's gone, it's alright Tally, you're safe.:_

_            :Keep him out of my mind, please?  Help me …: _From there Tally broke into incoherence and I was left sending her mindless feelings of comfort and safety.  She finally quieted.

            _:There__ now, Jared is gone, we won't let him hurt you alright?  Elsa and Bart are taking care of Fred for you, you're safe okay?:_

_            :__Asia__?  It's really you … they're not tricking me are they?:_

_            :No, ask Fred, you're really safe.:_

_            :Really?:_

_            :Really, I wouldn't lie to you Tally.:_

_            :Fred?: _I heard her call with so little control that anyone receiving within her range would likely hear it.

            :_Tally__?:  a rusty sounding mind voice responded._

            _:Why__ don't you two speak privately, alright Tally?: I said, subtly reminding her that just about everyone was being unwittingly included in she and Fred's reunion._

            Tally took my advice without even acknowledging it and I moved onto the next companion.  It was simple to repeat my conversation with the other companions, especially since Ralph was doing the same.  Just as the final Heraldic pair was reunited Garth came pounding back down the road an exhausted farm horse, a big black Friesian, at his side.  Bound and struggling weakly was Miss Elmira.

            _:You__ should get that tack off the others, it's not theirs.: Garth said simply as he approached._

            :_What's__ wrong with it?: I asked, reluctant to disturb my nervy patients._

            _:It's__ for horses, the saddles aren't bad, but I doubt they'll be liking those bits.: Garth said flatly._

_            :Bits?: _I cried in abject horror, _:What fool would even try to  put a bit in a companions mouth?!!!: _  This certainly called for some serious payback, as if kidnapping companions and heralds, impersonating heralds, a regicidal conspiracy, coercion, murder, and pillaging weren't enough … Oh no, Miss Elmira had to go just that one step further.

            I glared at the woman's face with my ears flat to my head, sometimes ears are a good tradeoff for human facial features, and blasted her with such a strong sending of hatred that I nearly staggered under the impact of it, _:__You treasonous wretch, I ought to kill you, good and slow ...:  I added for good measure, and I would have made as if to charge her, maybe even actually done so, but Ralph was conveniently in the way and he made it quite clear that in order to reach her I had to go through him.  I flicked my ears back, stomped my left fore, and then turned away with an aggravated snort._

            By the time my theatrics were over with Elsa and Bart had removed the offending tack, and they were working on a way to transport the arrow-wounded herald.  Herald Milton was not too concerned with anything but his Cassandra.  The mare had lain down beside him, lipping his hair and nuzzling him as if he were a sick colt.  They eventually rigged up a stretcher as the Queen's own secured Miss Elmira.

            While the humans who were able constructed a camp for the night, dug a grave for the dead traitors, and readied everything to start for Haven in the morning, we heard what had happened to the missing heralds.

            _:We__ were just starting out  on a regular circuit,: Tally started, __:We weren't even that far from Haven.  We were talking and not paying much mind to anything when they ambushed us, it was the shields they put on us more than anything that scared me.  We hesitated and they had us separated and bound.  In the whole time I was there I didn't even feel Fred.:_

_            :Wasn't he riding you the past few days?: _Ralph commented.

            _:No__, they made sure not to put us with our chosen,:  Cassandra replied._

            _:Not__ that we would have noticed with the amount of drugs they put into us before we started.  That and the shields …: An old stallion put in wryly looking up from the food his chosen was giving him._

            I shuddered at the very remembrance of those shields; it was no wonder poor Tally had been so upset.  Not that the others had been much better.  There wasn't much more forthcoming after that, it wasn't as if they wished to relive the whole experience and the time would come that a full report would be required of each of them anyway, so we let the subject drop and settled in for the night.

            Being the lucky ones who were comparatively fresh and emotionally stable Ralph and I, along with our chosen, drew watch duty.  We were to trade off with Garth and his chosen.  With each set taking two watches it was not exactly a fun plan, but it was better than dying in our sleep.  I snorted at that, after losing that much sleep I would almost rather have been dead, especially since it entailed staying up in the dark out of doors with a bunch of older companions and a psychotic traitor.

            Well, I didn't care so much about the companions, my chosen being almost a full herald we were practically peers anyway, but the dark and Miss Elmira were not exactly pleasant.  I sighed; at least I would be awake when she tried to kill me.  

            Bart and Elsa were sitting by the fire quite comfortably and Ralph had elected to keep an eye on the prisoner so I wandered around by myself for a while.  I paced the perimeter of our encampment.  Then I tried to sing, not exactly easy with equine vocal chords.  Eventually I ran out of creative excuses to stay away from the warm brightness around the fire and intruded on Bart and Elsa's alone time.  Not that I was nosy or anything.

            I placed myself comfortably within hearing distance of the two heralds and listened intently to their lazy conversation.

            "… any boyfriends?" Bart's voice floated to me, oh, checking out my girl's past was he, naughty boy.  I listened carefully for the response.

            "No, there wasn't time for that sort of thing with the clan or at the collegium, I had enough to keep me busy.  What about you?"

            "No boyfriends," he said with a laugh.

            I could just picture the look on Elsa's face, disgust.

            "That's not even a good joke Mew, seriously, that's just plain gross … where in the world did you get an idea like that?"

            "What?" Bart truly didn't seem to know what Elsa was so upset about.  I could have told him that Elsa didn't like that kind of thing, but of course he hadn't seen fit to ask the pretty horsy.  It wasn't a surprising view; the clan had held an opposing position.

            "You having a boyfriend, that's just wrong!"

            "Not in some places, some people are just like that."

            "Not any that you'll catch me with!"

            Bart seemed to know when to leave a subject alone, points for him, because he simply shrugged and moved on, "I've had a few girlfriends, nothing too serious though …"

            "Define serious," Elsa said skeptically, ah smart girl.  I always knew Elsa knew more about heralds than she let on.

            "You know, long-term …"

            "You've kissed other girls …" Elsa said leadingly.

            "I've done more than kiss them," he said bluntly.

            "That's what I thought, do you have any kids then?"

            "No," he said with a chuckle.  Bad move boy, I thought fiercely, she's serious.

            "How can you be sure?"

            "No one told you about the medication?"

            "What?  No one told me anything …" Elsa said uncertainly.

            Bart launched into an uncomfortable description of the birth control medication commonly used by heralds, "… no one ever told you this before?" he finished.

            "Who would?  I wasn't that close to the other females in Haven.  Maybe they just assumed I already knew," after a moment of thought she added, "it's probably best they didn't, I would have punched them for even suggesting it … in fact I ought to slap you for mentioning it!" that's my girl I crowed in my mind.

            Reassured that Elsa could, and would, take care of herself I once again set off on a perimeter scan.

A/N okay, maybe the last bit was a touch corny but oh well.  Asia was pretty funny there to make up for it.  I will post this as soon as I get it to a computer with internet, it's kinda long to make up for not posting in a while (and because I had some loose ends to tie up in this chap).  Plus I got to attend SCUBA (my little sister's vacation bible school) go to a wicked cool horse show (New England Morgan Horse Show) where they retired an awesome stallion (HVK Courageous Flaire), and even visit a college, so I do have a nice list of excuses ( I freely admit they are only excuses) plus I enjoyed spending time with the half of my family that actually spends time together!!!!  Right so, luv y'all g'night and …. (ya probably won't like it but oh well(if you do like it then mention it in a review ;-))) God bless ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Newcomer

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N alrighty, another chapter, this ought to be up soon, except that I have writers block, and unless I am horribly pestered by either myself or my reviewers I guess I'll wait until I think of something... okay, so I thought of something, but I took a while to write it because school started Monday, and I got my driver's license (which is totally cool).

Anyway here's the new chapter.

            Our second watch was worse than the first.  Elsa and Bart had exhausted material for conversation and were enjoying each other's company, and Ralph was still guarding Miss Elmira.  So I once again established a perimeter. 

            I plodded the edge of the camp in utter boredom.  Dark trees seemed to throw dancing shadows at me, but I braved them stoically.  Until a birdcall startled me nearly out of my skin.  So I was absolutely terrified, big deal.   At least I stuck to my watch; I could have just buried my head in Elsa's bedroll until morning.

            After my scare the watch passed quietly for a time.  I continued to maintain my vigilant surveillance, though, and I was rewarded.  Perhaps three quarters through the watch I caught a movement to the east of our encampment.  I decided to investigate.

            Picking up and interested trot I went over to the slightly darker blurb near the tree line.  As I approached I heard the shadow rustling.  It shrank away from me, and I stopped and extended my neck out toward it in an attempt to better see it.

            A trembling boy peered back at me fearfully.  He was fear-stricken.  I contemplated what to do with him briefly.  My need to deal with the issue was resolved when I noticed a light figure melting out of the shadows to stand at the boy's side.

_            :Martin  is my chosen,: _the new companion warned me.  

            _:I__ had no intention of harming him,: I assured the younger companion, Eldritch, I remembered him as barely more than a colt gamboling about in the mud._

            _:Good__, and thank you.  I found him this evening after the clan master was captured, she had him on her monstrosity of a horse with her.  When Garth started to catch up she ditched him, poor lad…:  the mind voice was laced with the thick concern that was a trademark of a companion with his newly chosen.  The comment was accompanied by an image of a boy tumbling forcibly from the big horses's back and rolling a few paces, frankly it looked painful._

            "Is she safe Eldritch?" a scared boyish voice queried.

            _:Yes__, this is __Asia__, she helped me reach you today.:_

The little boy turned to face me gravely, "thank you for helping me to meet Eldritch, I am in your debt."

            _:It was my pleasure Martin,: I replied sincerely, _:I take it you couldn't reach Martin and had to be content to follow the clan until you could finally see them and make a move?: _ I added only to Eldritch._

            _:Yes__, like you as I've heard it told.:_

_            :Too true.  I have a feeling my chosen may be able to help yours transition to life as a herald.:_

_            :Yes, the clan had him starry-eyed with visions of grandeur until he actually joined and then it was a matter of staying alive and well…:_

_            :I know.: _I said heavily, memories, both my own and Elsa's flashing to the surface of my mind. I sighed and then announced to Martin and  his companion, _:Come and join us at our fire, you may as well travel back to Haven with us, we can stop by Martin's home for him to bid his family farewell.:_

_            :Thank you,:_ Eldritch replied, his chosen echoed the sentiment and I led the pair back to our campfire.  

            Elsa caught sight of Martin first.

            "What's he doing here?" she demanded of me.

            _:He's__ been chosen.  He's the mayor's boy that ran away.:_

_            :Him?  Chosen?:_

_            :Yes, his companion is right beside me,: _I pointed out joining Martin in the warm glow of the firelight.

            "Humph!  Well, come and sit with us boy, I suppose you have questions about what's going on?" Elsa edged away from Bart and then forestalled Martin's inevitable stream of questions, "Well I certainly won't be answering them!" she paused a moment before softening the remark in a confidential tone, "it's against the rules and all."

            "Oh," Martin replied mildly, he took a seat across from the two heralds.

            "What's your name?" Bart asked idly poking at the fire with a green stick.

            "Martin," he said staring into the fire.

            "What about him?" Bart asked jerking his thumb toward the boy's companion.

            "Eldritch," Martin replied evenly.  He glanced up at Bart and grinned, "He found me, after I fell."

            "Glad to hear it," Bart said grinning back at the boy.  With a measuring glance Bart offered Martin his hand, "My name's Bartholomew, Mew for short," Martin shook Bart's hand gingerly before the herald introduced Elsa, "and this is my internee, Elsa."

            "What?" Martin asked quizzically.

            "It's like an apprentice," Bart hastened to explain, "you'll understand someday, but for now we really shouldn't talk about it."

            "Would you like some supper kid?" Elsa asked proffering a hunk of bread and a slice of cheese.  Martin took it with a grateful smile.

            "Thank you," he said before gobbling the meal down.

            Seeing that my chosen had Martin well in hand I left the gathering at the fire to check up on Ralph.  Somehow the friendly banter around the fire had made me feel out of place, but I knew Ralph would welcome me.

            As I wandered over to him I told Ralph about Martin and he responded with a mild interest.

            _:I'm__ glad for the boy,: Ralph said closing that topic, _:What about you?:__

_            :Me?  I'm fine!:_

_            :You don't sound it __Asia__, what's up?:_

_            :Nothing,: _ I assured him forlornly.

            _:Nothing__?  Surely it's something.:_

_            :Elsa and Bart …:_

_            :We've had this discussion before.: _Ralph reminded me.

            _:I__ know that!  But they were talking earlier…What if it's a life-bond Ralph?:_

_            :What if it is?:_

_            :They need to acknowledge it!  Besides neither of them seems to care!:  
            :Don't be silly __Asia__, is that what you're so uptight about?:_

_            :No,: _ I admitted reluctantly, _:Did we do the right thing?  With all of it: the traitors, routing the clan, keeping the clan leader alive … all of it…:_

_            :We did the best we could with what we had.  Our job is to protect Valdemar, we did that.  The clan will never again threaten our citizens, or our heralds.  Those that died today knew what they were doing when they chose to do it.  And as for __Elmira__, she will face justice in Haven, the queen's justice will not be gentle.:_

_            :I should hope not.:_

_            :Perhaps that argonel was a mercy for the others,: _Ralph_ added softly._

_            :Yes, are you sure that things are okay between El and Bart?:_

_            :They aren't children, they will take care of themselves, but yes I do believe it is a life-bond, they've been close since the first.  It's got the earmarks of one anyhow.:_

_            :Good!  I know they'll be happy together.  There's nothing like a year of traveling together to bring people together,: _ I added the last ironically.  As I had expected Ralph had allayed all of my worries and I was quite content to wait out the rest of our watch standing companionably with Ralph.

A/N I know this chapter is wicked short, but now I have a lot more time so there should be more regular posting.  School started again, so I need my sleep now, I am think of changing my pen name because I don't like having numbers, if I do it'll be (please don't borrow this name) Tyra N. T. Livingston (I think it's rather funny).  Anyway, please r&r, G'night and God bless.


	20. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: All Valdemar related items in the below story are the possessions of Mercedes Lackey, not me.

A/N Okay, another chapter. (Wow I think this is the shortest A/N yet!)

            We spent three uneventful days on the way back to Martin's town.  Our Heralds were busy buying supplies and planning the quickest route home.  Since the Heralds who had been captured had all been assumed dead their circuit routes were already covered. Garth's herald was needed in Haven by the queen and Martin had to go in for training.  That left Ralph and I to finish our route alone.  We only had about a month left but it was still irritating that after all we had accomplished we would not be going home yet. 

            While the humans were busy we companions grazed and amused the town's children.  This turned out to be a most rewarding exercise as the children stuffed us with candies, fruits, and carrots.  They also got our coats all sticky and that too was good because it meant a nice long grooming from our chosen later.

            I was dozing and munching under the tender ministrations of a group of maybe a half dozen younglings when the others had to leave.  I turned my head enough to watch them going.

            _:Bye__,: I called lazily after the poor unfortunates who had to leave, before realizing that leaving meant going home which was better even than being treated like a princess.  Still, I could enjoy my snacks while I had them and then pine for home._

            _:What'll__ I ever do with you __Asia__?: Elsa remarked some time later her voice tinted half with horror half with laughter at the fact that I was covered in sticky goop._

            _:Wash__ me, and brush me, and umm, feed me more sticky sweets than these kiddies so I'll still love you most?:_

_            :Ha!  I don't think so … if I tried to outdo those kids you'd be so roly poly I wouldn't be able to ride you!:_

_            :So?:_

_            :So we wouldn't ever get home, and if we ever did the circle would half kill me for letting you get that fat!  Not to mention the riding teacher, do you even understand how many times we would have to run the obstacle course?:_

_            :Okay, you can just groom me out until my coat shines then.  And maybe dye my fur?  I get kind of sick of white sometimes … :_

_            :It wouldn't stick.  The coloring from the candy all over you is already half faded out.:_

_            :Spoil sport!:_

_            :Come on into the barn if you want that brushing Asia.:_

            I glanced up at the sky and realized it was starting to darken.  Apparently we were staying here tonight.  That suited me just fine, one less day on circuit then.  We wouldn't be staying in towns once we restarted on circuit.  Way stations were more impartial.  I preferred towns.

            I shook the kids off of me and reported to the stable to allow Elsa to groom me until, as requested, my coat sparkled.

            _:On__ second thought, I like white just fine.:_

_            :Because it's like snow?:_

_            :No, are you implying that I am coldhearted?: _I asked with mock indignation, _:No, I like it because it's so pure, just like me!: I added haughtily._

            _:Pure__ as manure!:_

_            :A bit more than that at least.:_

_            :Fine, but I don't think that you should be taking on airs my dear.  By this time tomorrow you will be mud to your fetlocks and sleeping in the woods near a way station.:_

_            :Don't remind __me.__:_

_            :Sorry love,: _Elsa replied stroking my neck.  I sighed and relaxed into her caresses.  We lapsed into silent companionship for a few moments.

            "I've got to go dear, we are leaving quite early tomorrow," Elsa said, patting me as final time before leaving.  A bedraggled looking Ralph came in as my chosen left.

            _:What__ happened to you pasture pony?:_

_            :Those kids, and don't you act high and mighty, I saw Elsa leaving with your brushes!:_

_            :Yes, but I got my chosen out here!:_

_            :Bart was willing to come out, I saw no reason to bother him when the grooms would be perfectly happy to brush __me._:__

_            :Prove it!: _ I said with a snicker.

            Instead of responding Ralph walked straight up to the groom who sat dozing in the far corner.  He nudged the boy awake and then waited patiently for him to stir.  When the groom sat up and blinked Ralph stamped his hoof meaningfully.  Unfortunately the groom didn't know what meaning the gesture was meant to convey.

            "What do you want boy?" the groom grumbled.  Ralph left and returned with a brush clasped firmly in his teeth.

            "Oh, yeah, you're pretty dirty, aren't you?  Well, isn't that what your chosen is for?  Oh well," the groom sighed, "I may as well do it for him, and he's probably too busy to care for you anyway."

            Ralph snorted angrily at the snub to his chosen, but he relented when then groom led him over to the wash stall for a thorough cleaning.  When the groom finished with him Ralph sighed and went to lie in his stall.  As soon as the groom was back to sleep he rolled in the scratchy straw contentedly.

            _:Feeling__ better Ralphy?:_

_            :Yes,: _he replied happily.

            _:Good__.: _

            _:Why__ don't we have a peek into what our chosen are doing?:_

_            :Would that be wise?:_

_            :Sure, why not?:_

_            :Alright, this could be interesting.:_

I thought for a moment and then I was looking out through Elsa's eyes.  She was sitting on the bed in one of their adjoining rooms.  Bart was standing in the doorway between the two rooms.  

            "Well, internee, you're nearly done with this circuit."

            "Yes, but I miss home.  I miss Haven."

            "That's not entirely bad, we all miss it when we're away.  But duty comes first for heralds."

            "I know … is it bad that I sort of regret what we did back there?"

            "No, it would be bad if you didn't.  You weren't one of them anymore, but you still knew them.  Killing should never be pleasant for you El, if it ever becomes fun that is the day you should stop."

            "Sure, but …"

            "You might always regret it El, but you don't need to.  You did what was right.  We've got to go early tomorrow alright?"

            "Yeah, and Mew, I- um," I sensed that she was terribly nervous about her next comment, "I love you," she blurted and then stared pointedly at the floor.

            Bart stood for a moment, before his footsteps approached.  She looked up into his eyes.

            "Me too," he said with a grin.  He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now, it's really time for bed.  Good night," Bart kissed her cheek and went into the other room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

            Elsa shook her head, sighed and pulled back her sheets.  She went to sleep and I left her.

            _:Did__ you see that Ralph?:_

_            :Yes, it is a life bond.  I knew it!: _he crowed. 

            _:Great__, now they're really going to be obsessed with each other.:_

_            :Oooh, we need to have a wedding planned for them.:_

_            :Please, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself.:_

_            :For normal people yes, but they're heralds.  They will be wedded at once when we get home.:_

_            :I suppose.:_

            We left the next morning to finish our circuit.  Elsa had taken total control of everything by then and she did quite well.  We were bothered with nothing out of the ordinary.  

            That left Ralph and I with practically unlimited time to plan and fuss over Elsa and Bart's wedding.  They didn't know it yet, but the companions back at the collegium certainly did and they were telling a few strategic heralds to start the preparations.  It hadn't taken long for Ralph to convince me that our chosen would indeed be married.  They acted like a pair of star-struck clowns.

            So we spent the remainder of our circuit planning and being fed by children.  Elsa and Bart were too preoccupied with the circuit and each other to even notice our plotting.

            We returned to Haven late one evening.  The city looked like a dream, rising out of a hazy mist of fog.  Without consulting each other or our chosen Ralph and I picked up a fast trot.  The gate guards let us pass unchallenged.  I was reminded of the simple perfection of Miss Elmira's plan and sent thanks skyward that she was no longer at large.  Garth had informed us weeks ago that she was hanging from the traitor's gallows.  Those clan members who remained alive and devoted to her were in the deepest, darkest dungeons of Valdemar.

            I sighed finally all the trouble and anxiety were over.  No more clan, no more monotonous circuit.  We were finally home.

            _:Elsa__, I hope you don't mind but, um, we have a little celebration planned for you and Bart.:_

_            :What? When?:_

_            :Well, the day after tomorrow actually, it would have been tomorrow, but you see they need time to fit your dress.  They have it partly done, but there's only so much that can be done without you here.:_

_            :Dress?:_

_            :Well, you can't very well get married in you dirty old circuit whites!:_

"Married?!!!" she shrieked, her surprise causing her to slip out of her mind voice, "Asia, you have some explaining to do!!!"

            "What?" Bart squeaked at nearly the same time.  Apparently Ralph had also decided to share their plans.  With no easy way out the two of us spilled the entire plan each adding to the other with a sentence or two at a time.

            "All right you two, I don't know where you got this hair-brained idea, but …" Bart began.

            "Thank you," Elsa finished for him.

            "Right," he added, "we couldn't think of the best way to tell you, and all this time you knew."

            _:That's__ right,: I crowed, __:You should know better than to keep things from the all-knowing horsies.:_

_            :You aren't all-knowing __Asia__, get over it.:_

_            :Spoil-sport!:_

We passed the palace gate guard after a brief stop for him to check us off of his list.  With friendly banter we went to the companion's stable, where our chosen cared for us and our tack and then went off in search of food and their rooms.

            _:That__ went remarkably well considering,: I said lazily settling into my favorite big loose stall._

            _:Yup__,: Ralph agreed wading into the stall beside mine. _

            I sighed; the clan was completely and permanently taken care of.  Martin had already started his training.  The kidnapped companions were back to normal.  Bart and Elsa were getting married.  In short all was well.

A/N okay that's the end, we all know what a wedding looks like and nothing out of the ordinary happens at this one so there is no need to bore you with it.  That concludes this fic.  

Alastia Starsong sequel I might consider it, but I'd need enough requests for it to bother with it.  (not that I am in any way a review grubber!) if you had stories posted I'd put a plug for them here!

Mystik Surreality thanks for the review.  I'm glad it wasn't too corny. People if you are reading this try to r&r these author's stories okay they are good!

Trina Ti thanks for the correction.  I learned about the whites when I read the arrows trilogy, and I wrote that chapter before that  but thanks anyway, I appreciate the review.

if you had stories posted I'd put a plug for them here!

Light-fingers Cutthroat as always I love your reviews … who could possibly have hurried you away from your computer?  (it certainly wasn't me (okay so what if it was?)) People if you are reading this try to r&r these author's stories okay they are good!

anyway thanks for reading my fic.  I hope you enjoyed it.  I enjoyed writing it so that much is good.  Right, well thanks for reviews, I love all of you reviewers dearly.  

I guess I made up for a short opening a/n with a long closing one.  If any of you like harry potter fics or don't like harry potter himself I wrote a mocking parody of it on this account.


End file.
